Sauron's Heir
by Reaper4991
Summary: "You think you know the story, but you are wrong. Suaron wasn't just a Dark Lord, he was the Overlord. He also had a descendant that could take the throne and Gnarl has gone to find them. Watch as the true history of Middle Earth is revealed and watch as the new Overlord seeks vengeance on those who would betray them." Will have characters from the Hobbit.
1. Chapter 1: A New Dark Lord

**Hello people and welcome to my Overlord and Lord of the Rings crossover.**

 **As you probably have guessed the majority of this will take place after Frodo was successful in destroying the Ring. However, some characters will be changed from how they were, meaning some may not have died and others may not have gone to the elven land that Frodo and Bilbo went to at end of the third movie. You'll see what I am talking about in just a minute.**

 **Also, for those who are reading my Naruto fic the Elemental Ghosts, my SI OC from there will not be here. So all of y'all who dislike SI OCs can rest easy.**

 **Also I am going to move the seat of power for the Overlord out of Mordor by having it so that the Overlord chooses where their base is or they take a previous base that was built by a previous Lord.**

 **Please, no one argue that any changes I make to a character wouldn't really happen, this is FICTION for a reason so I am allowed to change certain things.**

 **Inspiration for what I will do with some of the Overlord items is due to MadHat886's fic: "Overlord Shinji"**

 **Lastly, the Overlord 2 lands will be between the Undying lands and Middle Earth (google middle Earth map and find one that shows two continents). The Overlord 1 lands were wiped out during Sauron's rise to power when a godlike Tsunami destroyed several island countries before Sauron could corrupt them. The Overlord will be going to the Overlord 2 lands but will not be using the Netherworld Tower.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, or anything from them, but I do own some OCs that will be in here.**

(Author's Notes)

"Speech"

 _(Thoughts)_

" _Language other than common"_

' _Mental speech'_

" **Wraith, Sauron, Orcs, non-humanoid speech"**

 _ **(Above's thoughts)**_

" _ **Above in other language"**_

' _ **Above's mental speech'**_

 **Chapter 1: A New Dark Lord**

 _ **You all know most of the story of the Ring and most of the Story of the Lonely Mountain before that journey. But what you don't know is who actually survived and the story that began shortly thereafter and the events that would shake Middle Earth and change its course in History. But to know what caused this change to occur, you must watch as the events unfold.**_

 _Ravenhill (where Azog ambushed Thorin in the last movie): During the Battle of the Five Armies_

Bilbo had just awakened from a blow to the head and saw his friend Thorin struggling against Azog the Defiler. Without thinking, he took his sword Sting and threw it at Azog piercing his chest straight through. Thorin seeing his chance rolled away from Azog's sword and beheaded him. Bilbo, after taking his sword back, moved with Thorin and his group over to Fíli and Kíli who, to their amazement and happiness, were alive, though Kíli was worse off from being run through with a blade and Fíli was struggling to breathe from the fall he received from Azog.

Bilbo moved over to Kíli and moved the Elven woman, named Tauriel, out of the way as he took out a vial and spoke to her, "Hold his head, this could save him and his brother." She didn't question it and held his head as Bilbo poured some of the liquid into his mouth and moved his head to swallow it. Bilbo then did the same to Fíli and the others watched as their wounds sealed up and their face gained more color, "We met a shapeshifter named Beorn on the way to Mirkwood. He allowed me to take some of his herbs that have healing properties and I made a few of these vials."

Tauriel, while overjoyed, asked, "You're an alchemist?"

Bilbo chuckled lightly while scratching the back of his head, "No, no. My father was an herbalist and my mother a nurse. While I was not the best in anything Hobbit wise, except cooking and Gardening, I did pick up their talents and made some remedies from the books my father and mother kept."

Thorin embraced Bilbo in a hug and stated as tears came down his face, "Master Baggins, I am once more in your debt my friend." Bilbo returned the embrace and they all went back down to Dale to both aid everyone still alive and bury their honored dead. When they arrived the first thing Thorin did was bow low to both Bard (leader of the humans in this area) and Thranduil (Legolas' father and king of the Mirkwood Elves) and apologized for his actions. To prove his sincerity he gave Thranduil the jewels he wanted and gave Bard the Arkenstone while telling him that he, _didn't_ _want the devil of a thing in his possession any longer and that Bard could sell or shatter it and sell the pieces,_ _if he wished,_ while also stating that the treasure of the mountain would be shared equally with them. They accepted his apology and Thranduil renewed the pact between the Elves of Mirkwood and the Dwarves of Erebor, but Bard also signed the pact as well promising that Dale would aid them in any way they could.

Bilbo returned home and Gandalf left shortly after warning him about a certain magic ring.

 _Decades later: Amon Hen (where Boromir tried to take the ring)_

The young Hobbit left with his best friend as the Ranger, Elf, and Dwarf fought to catch up with the other hobbits and the Gondor captain. They moved through the trees striking down any of the orcs and Uruk-hai along the way. Aragorn arrived in time to stop an arrow from piercing the captain's chest and then blocked another and another. The three of them looked at Aragorn happy that he arrived and it grew as arrows started piercing the enemy and a very battle happy dwarf started destroying the enemy.

They fought through the masses, unfortunately more came from behind and took the two hobbits before Aragorn started facing the commander of the group, who would just not die. The three others joined in as he was finishing the commander by bisecting him.

The four of them stood in front of one of the Uruk-hais that had yet to be turned into a corpse with their weapons drawn, "Where are they taking the Hobbits?" Aragorn demanded while gripping the creature by the front of its armor.

It chuckled, **"To our master Saruman in Isengard and then to Sauron if they possess the ring. Hehehe, you will never catch them and they will die soon if they prove to be trouble."** With that he died.

Aragorn looked around for tracks and Legolas commented, "There was no deception in him, he was not lying about anything he said."

Aragorn nodded, "Regardless of the consequences, he is right. Frodo and Sam are gone now and on their way to Mordor we can do nothing for them, but we can save Merry and Pippin." The others nodded and followed Aragorn.

However as the four moved three of them heard a voice, _**'Stay with Aragorn, no matter what path he may walk or where he goes, stay with him. Aide, follow, and protect him. If you want Middle Earth enter a true peace, then keep him alive.'**_ They thought upon the words as they continued to follow Aragorn.

 _Two Weeks later: Helm's Deep: Night of the attack._

A rider was coming up the platform to the gate, when the guards saw a human they opened it and the rider rode up to where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir (Elven commander), and Théoden (King of Rohan) were planning. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli saw Boromir approach as he got off a horse and waited for him to speak, "We have 4 hours before the army arrives." This got everyone hurrying, "However, if you can hold out till morning Gandalf should arrive with whatever reinforcements he could find."

The others nodded while Aragorn pointed to the map of the fortress, "Now I suggest having the Elves on a portion of and down behind the walls to launch volleys at the enemy, I mean no disrespect to your men good king, but they are not as skilled as the Elves are in this manner and they can fire with enough accuracy to miss those on the wall." Théoden nodded since about 35% of his current forces were farmers and boys no older than 15. "Now, knowing Saruman isn't going to be attacking straight on without reason, we can assume there is a larger plan for attacking this fortress. What structural weak points are there?"

Théoden frowned, "There are none, this fortress has stood through countless battles and no one has breached it yet."

Aragorn sighed, hoping he was right but was planning for every measure. He found a problem as he glanced over the walls that he could see and saw a drainage point, "Found one." He pointed to the drainage gate, "That drainage point is a weak point because it isn't solid stone, its old rusted metal that runs up into the stone and thereby weakens the rest of the wall in the surrounding area."

Haldir frowned now, "But even so, if they were to cut the metal they could only get one soldier through there at one time and we can easily kill them before they become a threat."

Aragorn shook my head, "True, but there is a concoction of certain minerals that when heated cause a volcanic like eruption which would destroy everything along the weak point which will grow from the force of the blast. I learned of it in parts of the north while I was a ranger; there are assassins that use it for distractions and other uses." This got stunned and shocked looks from everyone, "And before you ask, yes Saruman very well could know how to create this mixture since for who knows how many years he has had nothing to do but plan and anticipate anything getting in his way. We need to be ready for if he tries something. Legolas, take position above that space so you can watch for anything suspicious." The others nodded and got to work.

 _Four hours later_

Humans, Elves, and a Dwarf lined the wall as they watched the encroaching masses of enemies, Haldir, who was standing next to Aragorn, saw the fear in everyone's eyes and stated, "The men will not fight well if they let their fear take hold of them."

Aragorn took a moment and nodded before turning to Haldir, "Translate for me to your brothers so I know that everyone hears me." Haldir was confused but nodded. Aragorn stood on the wall's edge and faced everyone, "SOLDIERS, BROTHERS, COUNTRYMEN, MY NAME IS ARAGORN ELLESAR, HEIR TO THE THRONE OF GONDOR AND RANGER OF THE NORTH AND I ASK THAT YOU NOT FEAR THESE CREATURES FOR IN ORDER TO WIN WE MUST SHED OUR FEAR OF THEM." Haldir was translating it in Elven as Aragorn spoke.

"I STAND BEFORE YOU NOW TRUTHFULLY UNAFRAID. WHY? BECAUSE I BELIEVE SOMETHING YOU DO NOT? NO! I STAND HERE NOW UNAFRAID BECAUSE I REMEMBER; I REMEMBER THAT FOR CENTURIES WE AND OUR ALLIES HAVE FOUGHT SAURON AND HIS ILK. I REMEMBER HOW THEY HAVE SENT THEIR AMRIES TO DESTROY US AND AFTER CENTURIES OF WAR, I REMEMBER WHAT MATTERS MOST… WE ARE STILL HERE!" This got cheers from Human and Elf, "TONIGHT WE WILL REMIND OUR ENEMIES WHY WE ARE STILL HERE, WHY WE HAVE BEEN VICTORIOUS, AND WHY WE ARE NOT GOING TO FALL THIS NIGHT!" The cheers echoed throughout the complex.

Haldir, Théoden, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir watched amazed as all the soldiers had become emboldened at his words, _(He'll make a fine King one day)._

Aragorn turned to Haldir as he got off the wall's edge, "We should give some advice to them. I can speak to my people as you inform yours." He nodded and started to speak in Elvish as Aragorn spoke loud and clear in common, " _Neck,_ legs _, and_ just _under_ the _arms_ are _the_ weakest _points_ of _their_ Armor _._ _Show_ no _mercy,_ for _you_ will _receive_ none _from_ them."

Aragorn spoke alone this time, _"If we hold them back for 6 hours, we will have reinforcements and we will send these beasts to Abyss."_ "Six hours! We have to hold them for six hours and we will have reinforcements to help send these beasts back to the pits from whence they came."

As if on cue, it started raining hard and if not for that grate then the section behind the wall would have been flooded. The enemy started stomping the ground with the ends of their spears and Aragorn noticed an older man shaking so before it could go early, he grabbed the arrow from him, "Steady brother, you almost lost the arrow." He nodded and kept the bow less pulled back this time to lessen the likelihood of firing too early.

As the stomping continued, Aragorn noticed one holding a battle horn, _"Legolas, if he blows that horn then strike him down."_ Legolas trained his bow on the Uruk-hai with the horn. As soon as he blew into it, his brain was pierced by an arrow, _"Fire!"_ The wall and the elves below began raining death down on the Uruk-hai and making it harder to reach the wall where they were planning to use ladders, _"Ladders."_ He could hear Gimli being happy about it.

 _Hours later_

The survivors around 300 soldiers (actual soldiers, not children) were hold up in back of the keep by the caves with the door barricaded. Roughly 10 minutes after the assault started, and many ladders kicked off the wall, the enemy started bashing the front gate with a large log, roughly an hour later Aragorn and Gimli ambushed them from the side to give the soldiers time to fortify the gate and actually used the log to their advantage by rolling it down the path and either crushing the enemy or knocking them off the path and onto the other Uruk-hais' polearms. Legolas then got them out of there with a rope while still giving cover fire. Unfortunately when they noticed one Uruk-hai running towards the storm drain with a lit torch, they couldn't bring him down in time before the wall blew. However, Aragorn, having the foresight to be cautious, managed to get the majority of the section clear in the minute it took for the Uruk-hai to clear the field and reach the storm drain.

Aragorn jumped down to the gap and started fighting before signaling the Elves to fire past him, _"FIRE."_ The arrows flew by and impaled many of the Uruk-hai, the elves all drew swords as they gathered behind Aragorn, _"CHARGE!"_ Gimli jumped down next attacking and trying to keep up with Legolas in their game of 'who's the better killer.' However shortly after, Aragorn gave the order to retreat to the second rotunda and saved Haldir by throwing his knife into an Uruk-hai berserker's (War painted one's with no armor, I'm not aware of any name for them but berserker seemed to fit) skull before they fell back into the keep.

Aragorn had a few dozen soldiers go into the caves to lead the woman and children through the mountains. Gimli then made a comment about the sun and Aragorn heard Gandalf's parting words in his mind. Aragorn turned to Théoden, "Ride out with me." Théoden turned towards him, "Ride out with me and meet them."

This got met with enthusiasm from the men as the Elves, Gimli, and a few of the men stood their ground to ensure no one followed the villagers right away. They rode out, cleaving a path through the enemy when they saw Gandalf and Éomer riding down a hillside with roughly 3,000 Rohirrim behind them. They routed the Uruk-hai and spent the next week burying their dead with honors. Haldir and his troops swore to stay with Aragorn and to aid him as they traveled to Isengard.

When they arrived they found the Ents had already destroyed the majority of Isengard and imprisoned Saruman in his tower and that Merry and Pippin were sitting there relaxing. Gandalf soon left with Pippin to Gondor, while the rest went back to Rohan.

 _Three weeks later: Pelennor plains_

The battle was fierce and brutal as an army of orcs and trolls attacked Minas Tirith. Said city was only saved by the thousands upon thousands of Rohirrim, the Elven fighters remaining, and King Théoden. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, and Haldir had gone into a mountain to claim a birthright of Aragorn's. The ground was littered with bodies and Théoden was nearly killed by the Wraith commander the Witch King, his only saving grace was ironically Merry, who he did not want to come. Merry had used the knife that Aragorn had given him before he left and threw it into the head of the Fell Beast that was attacking Théoden's horse which caused the beast to throw the horse hard. Théoden lived but his legs were now useless and Éowyn defended him from the Witch King and she was subsequently saved by Merry before she killed the Witch King.

The battle on the plains was going in the Rohirrim's favor but the city was still filled with enemies, this was sufficiently corrected as Aragorn and the others arrived with an army of ghosts who were cursed for abandoning Isildur during the last alliance. The ghosts swept through the field and city wiping out the orcs, trolls, goblins, and the men of the south and coasts who joined Sauron. Boromir while fighting any leftover enemies ran through the city before finding his father, Denethor II (Boromir didn't die so he didn't go mad with grief), and brother, Faramir, at the walls of the keep. After the battle, while Boromir was with his father and brother, the ghosts stood before Aragorn and demanded their freedom. Aragorn kept his word and freed them from their curse and they knelt before him as they faded away. He then moved and helped get Théoden into the city to be treated.

Denethor was less than pleased with Aragorn there to take the throne, but couldn't do anything because the soldiers were with him and not Denethor. So he held his tongue as Aragorn and the others, including some rangers, Théoden sitting in a chair with his legs elevated, and the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, talked about how to aid Frodo now that he was in Mordor. Aragorn finally spoke, "We ride for the Black Gates." This got everyone's attention, "We march on the Black Gates and draw Sauron's and his ilk's attention to us."

Éomer was the first to speak, "Even with our forces, it may not be enough to distract them."

Aragorn looked at the map, "No. I think it will because I will be there, Sauron will surely have a deep hatred for me just because I am descended from Isildur. Also, he would never let such an audacious maneuver be forgiven and will retaliate to punish us for our gall to march on his domain. And while he is focused on us, Frodo can sneak by and destroy the Ring and end Sauron once and for all."

Gandalf then felt he had to mention something, "With the forces we have now, I doubt we could win."

Aragorn nodded, "The goal isn't for us to win; the goal is to stall long enough for Frodo to win. This may seem callous or cruel but the lives of us and our soldiers matter little when compared to the countless people that will suffer should Sauron regain the Ring. We can either risk dying while helping to ensure his destruction, or we live for a while and pray that Frodo is successful without us, which will not be and we will die facing Sauron and his armies at their full strength and with the knowledge that we could have done something to stop it from happening."

The other stayed silent for a minute before one by one they nodded as Gimli stated, "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. Must be done to ensure the safety and survival of everyone else. What are we waiting for?" Within an hour they had all their forces numbering just over 8,000 marching for the Black Gate.

 _Hours later_

Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Faramir, Legolas, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and Éomer stood at the Black Gate as the being known as the mouth of Sauron came and spoke, "Who among you is of standing to treaty with my master?"

Éomer frowned, "We have not come to treaty, we have come to vanquish your master."

Gandalf rode forward slightly, "Tell your master to disband his armies and leave this land never to return."

The mouth smiled wickedly at Gandalf, "Oh, Gandalf Greymane, my master wanted me to give you something." He tossed a mithril shirt that they knew belonged to Frodo, "He was strong for a Halfling, not many could have withstood that much pain."

Aragorn however could feel nothing that suggested Frodo was dead and stated, "You lie; your master will not defeat us by assaulting our minds."

The mouth frowned at him, "What's this? A would be king? With a shattered Elven…" His words were stopped as the sword was put at his throat, "Im… Impossible… That sword was shattered."

Aragorn smirked, "What is shattered can always be reformed." He then beheaded the mouth and moved to the others, "He lied, Frodo would never allow himself to be captured and Sam would kill anyone who tried. He lives, and Sauron is afraid because of it. Prepare for battle." He rode back to the army as the others followed him.

As the gates opened the ground quaked as the forces of Sauron came out to meet them, Aragorn stood in front of his army as he still sat on a horse, "SOLDIERS OF ROHAN, OF GONDOR, OF THE ELVEN LANDS, MY BROTHERS. I SEE THE FEAR IN YOUR EYES, THE SAME FEAR THAT MAKES ME WANT TO FLEE FROM THIS PLACE. BUT I CANNOT! FOR I KNOW THAT TO DO SO WOULD MEAN THE END OF ALL I HOLD DEAR. SO I ASK YOU TO FIGHT. FIGHT FOR YOUR FAMILIES, FIGHT FOR YOUR HOMES, FOR YOUR PEOPLE, YOUR LAND, YOUR FUTURES, FOR HONOR, FOR GLORY, FOR FREEDOM, FOR YOUR ANSCESTORS. FIGHT TO SHOW OUR ENEMY WHY HE SHOULD FEAR US!" The air exploded in cheers as Aragorn dismounted and stood at the front of the army facing the enemy as they circled their group.

' _ **So you have come at last Aragorn.'**_ Aragorn turned his attention to the Great Eye and he seemed to be pulled towards it, _**'You are strong but not enough to face me and win, you have made a grave error, child. One that could cost you all that you hold dear.'**_

Aragorn turned towards the others and smiled as he stated, "For Frodo!"

He turned and charged the enemy, followed my Merry and Pippin before the others charged as well, "FOR THE KING!" Shouted the soldiers as they followed Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir, Haldir, and Éomer as the aforementioned people followed Merry and Pippin. Battle was joined as people from across Middle Earth joined together to fight against the forces of Sauron. For what felt like hours they fought dropping Orc after Orc getting aid from the great eagles, before all of a sudden Mount Doom exploded. This caused the enemy to flee and all of them to stop; they started cheering for Frodo before the mountain exploded once again and began to crumble.

 _Months later: Minas Tirith_

A few hours afterward, the eagles led by Gandalf found Frodo and Sam on a small outcropping with lava flowing around them. A week later, Frodo awoke to find his friends and him in Rivendell and, after celebrations and an apologetic Boromir towards Frodo, they then went to Minas Tirith where Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor, married Arwen the daughter of Elrond, and united the kingdoms of man into an era of peace. Shortly thereafter, Bilbo, Frodo, Celeborn (third elf given a ring of power), and Gandalf left to the undying lands. Elrond and Galadriel were going to go as well, but felt that there was still a task they must perform and remained behind.

Elrond continued to rule Rivendell, Galadriel her forest, Faramir became regent of Ithilien (ruined city across the plains from Minas Tirith) being only second to Aragorn in that city, Boromir retook command of the guard and continued training them, Legolas and Gimli traveled together for a while before separating to go back to their homes, Gimli back to Erebor and Legolas back to Mirkwood, Marry and Pippin returned to the shire for a time and got married before Merry and his family went to Rohan having remembered he swore his service to the king and Pippin returned to Minas Tirith having decided he could serve under Boromir, Faramir, or Aragorn and be happy since he had felt that he could be a strong fighter for Gondor, Sam stayed in the shire and settled down with a wife and kids, Haldir stayed in Minas Tirith to aid Aragorn in any way he could while his soldiers divided, some going back to their home and others staying to better Gondor's archers and cavalry, Éowyn returned to Rohan with Théoden and her brother Éomer, who became king with Théoden being his most trusted advisor, but Éowyn could never forget Aragorn nor the love she held for him.

From there the story, as you know it, ended and the rest began shortly after. Months after these events, a rider came to Gondor and informed the guards that he had important business with the king. They allowed him entry, believing one man would be no threat when their king had two powerful elves alongside him as well as highly trained guards, and he rode up to the keep.

Aragorn and Arwen were sitting in the throne room while Haldir was stating any issues that had come up when the door to the room opened and they saw a robed figure approach with a small light hanging over his head and a walking stick. They watched as the figure approached and then stood before Aragorn and Arwen before bowing low, "Greetings sire, my name is Gnarl and I have come to discuss some familial matters with you."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes before turning to the guards, "Leave us." They nodded and left the room and Haldir moved to outside the door, "What matters must you discuss with me?"

Gnarl pulled back his hood and they saw a bald older man with his right eye blanked out and goatee on his chin, "I have come to inform you of an inheritance of sorts that belongs to your family. Specifically the powers and title of Overlord, your predecessor has recently passed and it falls to you to take over his position."

Aragorn and Arwen were confused and intrigued as they had never heard of an Overlord before, Arwen couldn't help but ask what was on both of their minds, "And who was the last Overlord?"

Gnarl grinned, "Why, the Dark Lord Sauron of course."

Immediately Aragorn was on his feet and had his sword in his hand, "You lie, I am not kin to that monster!"

Gnarl made no attempt to defend himself or to prepare for an attack, "But you are my Lord, he changed his name to Sauron to protect his family from his enemies. His name was Aridun (pronounced: Air-ri-dune) Arassil (A-ra-sill)."

"You lie! Aridun was killed on an expedition and was given a warrior's funeral."

Gnarl shook his head, "No my Lord, he did not and was not. He found the Dark Tower of the Overlord when he went on an expedition to the east, there he found me and my fellow minions, the servants of the Overlord, and he took the throne and powers of the Overlord. While not as powerful as the first Overlord he was still exceptional. However his brothers, having been told by him that he was now a being called the Overlord, informed him to change his name in case any enemies he might make desired to take his family for revenge. Thus he changed his name and they wrote him down as dying during an expedition. He was a kind ruler to the domain he held and helped to ensure peace was protected for a time."

Arwen then asked another question bothering her as she saw Aragorn's grip on his blade loosening, "Then why did he become the Dark Lord?"

Gnarl sighed sadly, "What else than what happens when a man has power others would want or fear? Several Human Kingdoms rose up believing that killing him would give them his powers and Elves arose because they feared that he would upset the balance. The dwarves paid him no mind so long as he did not encroach upon their lands. The humans started off by slaying his family and the elves cursed their souls for not aiding them in bringing him down." This got shocked and horrified looks from both of them, "Our Lord, in his grief, created a ring to give him powers that could match the 12 rings that were held by Humans and Elves. Our Lord swore on his soul, life, and power that he would not rest until either the lines of those who betrayed him were broken and never to return to the land of the living or an heir worthy of the true title of Overlord arose. That heir is you, I believe he spoke to you at the Black Gate, and he did not believe you were worthy yet since you could not fight him in open combat on equal terms. But then he saw that you were able to unite beings from every race and he knew you could match him easily with the aid of your comrades."

Aragorn was forced to sit down and Arwen comforted him, before speaking again, "But wait, you said your master's family was wiped out. If that is true, how can Aragorn be his descendant?"

Gnarl smiled, "You have chosen a wise fist mistress for you sire, now as to your question it stems to the fact that all Overlords have had one or more mistresses at some point. When our Lord was preparing for war, the island countries wanted peace with him and so he left to form treaties as they had not betrayed him. There he met a woman and she became his mistress, however the Elves of the shore called upon their gods to punish the island countries and they sent a great tsunami to destroy them. Our Lord and his mistress survived, albeit barely, thanks to a gateway that the Overlord can utilize. Once he was back in his domain and discovered his love was pregnant he sent her to Gondor to the few allies his family held and had her remain there until he was successful, perished, or time simply went too long. So time passed until your ancestor Isildur came and managed to break the ring from our master, whose body had been gone from this world for some time but the ring held him together."

"The familial connection is partly why your ancestor did not destroy the Ring, since the moment he touched the ring he was in contact with our master and he informed Isildur of the treachery their family had endured and asked for his aid. Isildur agreed and was going to be changing the structure and orders of Gondor in order to find those responsible, but many of those with authority did not want his changes done and so they ambushed him and his family fled and while most were hunted down, one child managed to escape and continue the line. The same connection and line that has led me back to you, milord."

Aragorn was too stunned to speak at the moment and Arwen, who seemed to be doing all the talking, asked, "I don't recall having seen anyone similar to you in any portrayed scenes of battles. Why is that?"

Gnarl nodded," Yes, we do not always appear as I do. We were the servants of the first Overlord and we swore our undying loyalty and service to him and his line. We used old magic to permanently bind our souls to that of the Overlord and with each Lord, our forms changed to suit their needs and the military style they preferred. We have been Elves, Humans, Orcs, Gremlins, Trolls, and many more as each Overlord had different needs and military styles. Whenever we seek out our next Lord we retake our original form. I was the advisor to the first Lord so he had me remain as such. I am not a combat specialist but I am a master tactician and economical expert. This has come from millennia of watching and observing the different combat and political styles of the previous Overlords and learning from them. Understand something though; we are not evil creatures or men. We simply serve our Lord as we pledged to do, if he is evil we punish and enslave, if he is good we protect and serve, and if he is neither and walks the path between then we protect those who side with him and destroy those who oppose him, while not breaking his orders, laws, edicts, or rules."

Arwen again spoke knowing that while Aragorn was still processing this, he was still listening, "Wait, you said you seek out your next lord. Why did you not seek out Aridun then?"

Gnarl rubbed his head for a moment, "It was unnecessary, you see our Lord before Aridun was not dead when Aridun found us. Our previous Lord was a powerful wizard as well as warrior and cast a spell on himself to stay alive until his heir came and bested him in single combat. Which, Lord Aridun did." He stated while using Aridun instead of Sauron since he felt using the latter name made them uncomfortable.

Aragorn then sighed tiredly, "I cannot give you an answer now Gnarl, I must consider the people of Gondor since I am their ruler."

Gnarl nodded, "Of course sire, though I should inform you that you do not have to take the tower as your home and center of your domain. Each Overlord has either built or stayed in a domain of their predecessors. Lord Aridun rebuilt his dark tower from the remains of an old Overlord's."

Aragorn nodded, "I will give you my answer within a week's time, you are welcome to stay within the city until then."

Gnarl waved it off, "No need sire, I will simply create a small gate for here and come back in a week's time." With that a small stone rune came up from the ground and as he stepped on it, he vanished with a glow and the stone faded leaving no trace it was there.

Aragorn leaned back into his chair while sighing tiredly, "I am related to the greatest threat this world has faced and it was a threat our races created through fear and lust for power. I am not sure who the bigger evil was."

Arwen nodded and held his head in her hands, "No matter your choice or your lineage, I will always love you Aragorn and I will stay by your side till the end of days." She kissed him lightly as she finished speaking.

Aragorn smiled before a thought struck him, "Wait, did he say first mistress?" At this they both blushed slightly.

Unknown to them however, there was a fourth person in that room. A spy for Denethor, whose mission was to find something to use against Aragorn, had heard the whole conversation and knew his employer would be pleased.

 _A week later: Courtyard of the White Tree_

Aragorn and Arwen stood by the white tree with Haldir, Boromir, and Faramir beside him. He had informed them of what he was told and they did not blame him or shun him, they simply stated that he was their king and they would follow him. Aragorn decided he would take up the mantle if for no other reason than to provide Gondor an extra army for protection. As soon as Gnarl arrived they were surrounded by Gondorian soldiers and Denethor came out, "Aragorn Ellesar, you are tried with treason and consorting with a creature of Sauron's will. You are to be taken into custody immediately."

"Father, stop this madness!" Boromir stated as he stood in front of Aragorn protectively.

Denethor snarled at his son, "The throne of Gondor is mine and no one else's, he is of Sauron's blood and if we do not stop him he will become worse than his predecessor."

Gnarl growled at him, "You shall not harm my Lord." He snapped his fingers and 20 Athletic built soldiers with helmets, armor, and polearms, came around Aragorn and the others, "Fighters take care of them for our Lord." The 20 rushed the guards and another stone came up under Aragorn and the others and then they vanished.

After the guards won, albeit barely with quite a few dead and those remaining were wounded and winded, Denethor shouted, "Find them! Whatever it takes, find them!" The guards nodded and took off into the city.

 _City Market_

Aragorn and the others came out of the city square, which was deserted at this time of day, and Faramir turned to Aragorn, "I fear you may need to run my King, if you stay here my father will surely come after you again."

Aragorn nodded and Arwen then asked, "But where can we go? Anywhere near here would get invaded by him."

Gnarl stepped up, "There are lands to the southwest between the undying lands and these lands. A predecessor of yours once conquered them but was forced to move to these lands when a massive Earthquake echoed through them, but our scouts report that there were survivors and that they rebuilt in different sections of the lands. We can reach them by taking a gate to the remnants of Lord Aridun's tower and then use the core of the Overlord's powers to transport ourselves to old stronghold there."

Aragorn nodded and turned to his captains, "Are you all ready to go?"

They shook their heads as Faramir spoke, "No sire, my father will march onto the other lands looking for you. We will gather what allies we can find and prepare for you to come back."

Gnarl stood there for a moment, "Forgive me sire, but it is possible to transport them to our location if we have a central point, we can only have so many gatestones open at one time."

Aragorn nodded, "Very well, find as many people to aid us as you can then head for the ruins of Weathertop." The others nodded since it was a perfect location, ruins, lots of cover, and higher ground, "Be safe my brothers."

"OVER HERE." A guard yelled as he and others came after them, Arwen noticed an archer and shoved Aragorn out of the way while getting an arrow through her chest.

"NOOO!" Aragorn yelled and suddenly 30 of the fighters came and started attacking as Boromir threw a knife into the archer's chest. Aragorn cradled Arwen in his arms as he slowly broke down.

Gnarl grabbed his shoulder, "My Lord we can save her but we must go." A gatestone appeared under them again and they vanished, the remaining fighters also vanished as if they were never there.

 _Remnants of the Dark Tower: Mordor_

Gnarl, after dropping off the others at the pass through the mountains to Rohan, led his master into the remnants of the tower to a glowing orb that looked similar to a palantír but was glowing purple, "This is the Overlord Heart. This is the main source of the Overlord's power and skill. Touch the Heart and place Lady Arwen's hand on it as well. The Heart will key to you and will sustain Lady Arwen." Aragorn did so without hesitation and felt power course through him as his muscles bulged slightly and he felt other powers awakening. He also noticed the arrow disappear from Arwen and the wound seal but she was not conscious yet.

' _ **So you were the one I sought after all. Though I am disappointed that you were also betrayed, my son.'**_ Said the voice of Sauron inside Aragorn's mind, _**'No, you are not going insane. It is tradition for the previous Overlord to guide the current one until they have fully awakened their abilities and are ready for whatever task they have before them. I will speak more once you have arrived at your new home.'**_

Aragorn gave a mental nod and turned to Gnarl, "Take me to the fortress you spoke of in the distant lands." Gnarl nodded and sent them through another gatestone with the Overlord Heart following with some other items that Aragorn didn't notice.

 _Forgotten Lands: Old Fortress 50 leagues (roughly 175 miles [1 League is approximately 3.5 miles]) outside Nordberg_

Gnarl led his master into an old fortress where he found 3 other men waiting for them. They cleared off a table as Aragorn came in carrying Arwen. Aragorn laid her down and asked, "Why won't she wake?"

Gnarl and one of the men examined her, "It is most likely that the arrow was poisoned sire and so she cannot wake yet." At Aragorn's heartbroken look he clarified, "Relax sire, so long as you are alive the Heart will continue to sustain her until you are strong enough to use your abilities to help her."

Aragorn gripped his fists tightly, "What must I do?"

Gnarl smiled slightly, "There are many things that can increase your power sire; conquer new lands, defeat enemies, retrieve lost items of the Overlord, gain more minions, gain more supporters, and lastly train. We will make you strong as fast as possible King Aragorn."

Aragorn stood and his eyes started glowing, one White and one Black, as violet, scarlet, cerulean, silver, black, and white lightning ran over his body. "Aragorn son of Arathorn and the ranger known as Strider are dead. I am now Urial (Elvish translator stated it meant Twilight) and I am the **Overlord. I want reports and figures on what needs done to get this fortress operational within the hour, MOVE!** " His voice took a more demonic tone as he spoke. Gnarl smiled, happy to have a master again, as he and the other three moved to find what was needed and begin the preparations.

They had found their Lord's heir and it was time to rebuild this fortress and prepare the way for their new master's rule, (May the gods have mercy on my Lord's enemies, because he will not).

 **Done, hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see opinions and thoughts on this.**

 **Yes, Aragorn will have more than one wife, yes you can vote on them, yes they can be of any race, and you can even vote on how they get together with him (captured and stay, political marriage, find him and stay with him, domination by Aragorn through evil presence), but I don't do Lemons so y'all are out of luck on that.**

 **Yes, Aragorn will be conquering lands, yes you can vote on who he conquers and who allies with him to be spared his wrath. Yes, you can vote on who joins his army as a commander, I have hinted at a few already. Yes, they can be good or evil and they can die off later if you want.**

 **Yes, Aragorn will gain powers through items and blessings from some allies he will get, yes you can vote on what he gets and how. No, he will not be automatic godlike, but he may be towards the end. I mean admit it, Isildur got lucky in hitting the finger with the ring on it, since before that Sauron was smashing opponents away with ease. Anyway I plan to give Aragorn powers similar to that of Shadows of Mordor later (if anyone can give me detailed information on the abilities that would be great, I know the general information but I haven't gotten a chance to play it since I lacked the money to buy it and now I can't because of how close my birthday is [family agreement, long story]) and maybe some other things depending on if I can make them work and the ideas y'all give me.**

 **Last, I more than likely will not be having the minions be the little gremlin creatures. I don't know if I will have Aragorn have one unique race as the minions or have the minions divided based on their role in his army or even create my own race. Yes you can vote, either race as a whole or just what type of roll that will be filled by that race. For instance, Orcs would be the browns, his main fighting force and their Wargs would be useful for hunting the plains. Uruk-hai would be the heavy units, the ones who march at the front and take all the hits to enable the other sections to survive. Trolls, if Aragorn gets them, would be the siege engines helping to demolish defenses and enable the ground troops to march in. The wraiths, if I have Aragorn create them, would be the special/captain units that would be there for the special missions/major intimidation. However, give a change to their looks/image because Aragorn will have to win over the orcs that existed already before Sauron took his mantle as Overlord.**

 **Also, Aragorn will gain more minions as he progresses and gains minion totems and expands his powers and I will describe the fortress next chapter.**

 **Well, see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reclamation of Power

**Hello all, I appreciate the views and follows, but I would like reviews too.**

 **Anyway, this is the start of Aragorn's rise and the Overlord 2 lands fall.**

 **Inspiration for what I will do with some of the Overlord items is due to MadHat886's fic: "Overlord Shinji"**

 **Also the items I listed last chapter will be reposted here so I can get votes for them for inspiration. I also will be explaining my plans for how the minions work.**

 **Please note that the smelters are still here, while the Forge stones help increase power, production, and durability of items. I will be adding a new smelter as well. Also, the Hives will be replaced by Minion Stones which the Spawning pits utilize to allow the Overlord to summon the types.**

 **Next, Aragorn will go through the Overlord 2 lands before returning to Middle Earth, reason why is explained this chapter.**

 **Lastly, I will refer to Aragorn as Aragorn, but when he introduces himself, he will use Urial.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, Overlord, or anything from them, but I do own some OCs that will be in here.**

(Author's Notes)

"Speech"

 _(Thoughts)_

" _Language other than common"_

' _Mental speech'_

" **Wraith, Sauron, Orcs, Aragorn's Overlord speech, non-humanoid speech"**

 _ **(Above's thoughts)**_

" _ **Above in other language"**_

' _ **Above's mental speech'**_

 **Chapter 2: Reclamation of Power**

 _Old Fortress 50 leagues (roughly 175 miles [1 League is approximately 3.5 miles]) outside Nordberg_

Aragorn stood over Arwen as she slumbered while Gnarl and the others went to find what needed to be done. Aragorn brushed her face lightly as he stared at her form, "Forgive me my love; I should have never involved you. I will help you and get our revenge. I now understand why my ancestor went down the dark path; if you had died I would have butchered anyone in my way to kill Denethor."

He turned as Gnarl and 5 others came in, Gnarl still as he was, one was brown skinned, muscular, had thick hide gloves, worker's pants and boots, and goggles on his head, the second was blue with cloth armor and a shimmering aura around her hands, a third was red skinned and had light leather armor over his body, a fourth was putrid green and had a mixture of cloth and leather armor with knives in various holsters, the fifth was pure black and was outfitted in plate armor with a sword on his back.

Gnarl stepped forward, "Sire, here is the list you requested and the list of materials on hand." Aragorn nodded and read through the list, before glancing at the other five, "Oh! Forgive me sire, these are the heads of the minion clans, Guldo of the Browns who excels in blacksmithing and engineering, Rane of the Blues who excels in alchemy and medicine, Slyth of the Greens who excels in poisons and his group's main exercises, Lan'Gat of the Reds who equals any Elf in the world in skill with any long range weapon and a number of wizards in ranged magical attacks, and Arden of the Blacks who is the chief trainer of the minions as a whole and the strongest minion under your command. As for their colors, they apply to the purpose that the minions excel in. Greens are stealth based units and excel in all forms of missions that go hand in hand with them. Browns are the fighters and main workers; they excel in heavy lifting, combat, and anything involving muscular exercises. Reds excel in long range combat and that alone. Blues excel at magic and healing arts. Blacks are the Special Forces, they are fewer in number than the other colors generally. While the other colors can number in the thousands, the Blacks only number in the hundreds or less depending on the Overlord's capability to take other soldiers into his army."

Aragorn nodded, "Very well, I will focus on gaining more soldiers to aid in the rebuilding before I focus on the expansion of my kingdom." The others nodded at the logic while Aragorn surveyed the description of his base that Sauron gave him through the Heart.

It was surrounded by mountains on two sides with a stream coming down from the north passing along the eastern wall to the south which was forest along with the west. East was some mountains before you hit the coast which reached the south as well past the woods. It had an outer wall which was about 50 feet thick and built into the northern mountains much like Helm's Deep, had various guard posts and bases for defensive weapons, a five tiered gateway to the west, and no structural weak points like Helm's Deep. Between the two walls were the living areas, barracks, training grounds, and market areas. The inner wall was made of metal and had gaps in it from rust and the siege that came upon this place before it was abandoned. The Keep was in the center and while it had seen better days, it was still structurally sound. The spawning pits, vault, dungeon, tunnel nexus, which was also the mine, the forging area, and arena for Overlord training were beneath the keep. On the ground floor were the guard quarters, kitchen, meeting hall, throne room, and storeroom. The second floor was the Trophy/item room, War room, armory, and map room. The upper floor was the Library and living areas.

Aragorn put his hand out and 30 of the fighters from before came forth, "Guldo take these 30 Grunts and get the inner wall fixed and then focus on the keep and get the living area at least livable. Report back to me when you are finished." Guldo nodded and took the 30 now named Grunts and left the room, "Slyth, I want you to scout the area up to five miles from the keep and report anything of interest. Lan'Gat, Rane, go to Weathertop and ensure all of my supporters arrive with no issues and aid them in getting here afterwards. Arden, once Slyth has finished scouting, you and I will be heading out to any areas of interest. Gnarl, if the Grunts and Guldo finish after Arden and I leave, have half start gathering lumber and the other half begin mining again." The minions bowed and began to prepare while Aragorn stayed by Arwen.

 _Hours later_

Slyth had returned and pointed out some Great Wolf dens, two Totems, a spell rune, two molds for Overlord items, and five small encampments of Humans mercenaries. Aragorn, who after the first 10 minutes of doing nothing began getting frustrated, had begun channeling the power of the Heart and learning from Sauron on what his abilities right now were and what they could become. He left with Arden and Slyth in tow just after the latter returned, while instructing Gnarl to open a gate at his location when they arrived at one of the items. They had retrieved the two totems which were a red and blue one, which Sauron explained that the former increased the vitality, strength, and endurance of Aragorn and his minions, while the blue one increased their powers and abilities.

The molds were for a Claymore style sword and a gauntlet, the spell stone was the evil presence spell and Aragorn tested it by enslaving the wolves to his will and sending them back to the keep as guards and to help move heavy objects. They then proceeded to the Human encampments and Aragorn dominated the leaders thereby enslaving the whole camp to Aragorn's will while also gaining any farm and riding animals. By the end of the day, he possessed around 135 humans and had them pack up their camps and move into the surrounding courtyard of the Keep. They gave all scrap and rusted metal to the forge, while Aragorn had Guldo in charge of the work force and put a dozen minions to work in the forge area while he divided the mercenaries into five groups, lumberjacks, miners, builders, patrols, and transporters, moving the resources to the keep, moving tools to the workers as they were finished, etc. etc. Now he simply had to bide his time until he could begin to help Arwen.

 _Days later in Rohan_

Faramir had rode for Rohan, Haldir rode for Galadriel's realm of Lόrien and then Elrond's domain of Rivendell, and Boromir rode for Mirkwood and Erebor since he was closer to Legolas and Gimli than the other two. When Faramir arrived, he was greeted by Éowyn and Théoden before being taken inside the Great Hall to speak to Éomer. When he arrived, he found Éomer slightly on edge, "Have you heard about what happened in Gondor?"

Éomer nodded, "I may have, your father states that Aragorn was corrupted by Sauron and was then killed when found consorting with a creature that served Sauron." Éomer stated while everyone present knew that was a load of crap.

Faramir sighed, "Let me tell you what truly happened. First of all he is not dead nor did he betray anyone. My father however is another matter entirely; you see it began a few days ago when we received a strange visitor." Faramir then explained everything that Aragorn had told him about Sauron's past, about his path of revenge, about Aragorn's choice to add another force to protect Gondor, and finally Denethor's treachery, Arwen's injury, and Aragorn's flight.

By the end the three of them were very unhappy with Denethor and Gondor in general and knew once the populace found out they would want war with Gondor to help make Aragorn, their hero, king again, "I see, while I can't go to war yet as we are still recovering from the three different battles, I can lend you some soldiers, forge masters, and supplies to aid him. I simply wish that he aid us in return in rebuilding the homes and the damage to Helm's Deep once he has the throne again."

Faramir nodded, "Any aid would be appreciated good king. He has asked that we gather everything at Weathertop where he will provide Transport. There is no time limit for this to happen, but I recommend you hurry before Gondor comes here looking for us and possibly invades stating you are harboring fugitives." Éomer nodded and Faramir began getting things ready, while Éowyn talked privately with Éomer and Théoden.

"I want to go to him." She stated and stood her ground as her brother and uncle both sighed and shook their heads.

Théoden shook his head as he stood slightly while bracing himself against a wall, "Éowyn, no. We cannot risk you being harmed or worse, especially since Aragorn is in a time of possible grief and does not need you as a distraction." He pleaded with her.

Éowyn however would not back down, "And what worse fate awaits me if I stay here? If what Faramir says is true, what is to stop that pig from killing you two and forcing me to marry him so he can have both thrones? I love Aragorn, and even if I cannot be with him, I will stand beside him until I die."

Éomer sighed and then embraced his sister, "Very well, should he accept your feelings, know that I give my blessing on your union. However, you must be prepared for the pain of your heart should he reject it and still love the Elven woman."

She nodded and returned the embrace before going to pack for the journey, _(I will be with you soon Aragorn, I just hope you can return my love. Regardless, I shall stand by your side as long as I live. Even if you do not share that view.)_

 _Lόrien: Two days later_

Haldir was not known to be a nervous man, but where he was, who he was speaking to, and what he was suggesting to that person was enough to make him VERY nervous. Where, what, and who was part of this situation you ask? Well, Haldir was currently kneeling before the Lady of the Forest, Galadriel, wielder of one of the three Elven Rings of Power and leader of the White Council, before disbanding, and Queen of Lόrien, while she sat upon her throne, "I trust you know how and why I am here, my Lady? As well as the history I was informed of and I also believe you know what it is I wish to ask you to do and that I fully understand the consequences of such an act as well as the fact that I believe that it is completely necessary." He asked and then stated while keeping his head bowed.

Galadriel showed no outward expression as she replied, "I knew of his lineage and birthright from when he set foot in our forest, both who he truly was and who his ancestor was before, and after, our people condemned his family. However, I also knew that Sauron had been consumed by his vengeance and would have doomed all of Middle Earth to accomplish it and would have felt no remorse for doing so. As long as his family was avenged and able to find peace in this life, then he would have sacrificed anything to accomplish this. Aragorn, however, will not harm innocents nor will he tolerate anyone serving him doing so, so I aided him and Frodo. My hope was that Aragorn would be able to take the throne and lordship while using the powers for the betterment of this world and its people. And while I am pleased that Boromir redeemed himself and showed he has the strength to fight his weaknesses, I am most displeased that his father has fallen so far into his hunger for power and his madness." Galadriel stated while smiling gently down on him, which turned into a frown when mentioning Denethor and feeling a pain in her heart at the thought of Aragorn feeling betrayed or hurt before pushing those thoughts aside for the time being.

Haldir nodded, "Then you know why I am here and what I wish to ask of you, my Lady." He stated while knowing he was bending several laws that had been established since before his time and to bend them too far would break them and much would be risked because of it. But for Aragorn, his king, comrade, friend, and leader, he would risk it, his life, and his very soul to ensure Aragorn was successful and got the vengeance both he and, to a certain point, Sauron deserved.

Galadriel nodded, _(He is willing to risk everything for Aragorn and so would his men from what I learned from them when those few returned from the war)._ For reasons unknown to her this made her happy, happy Aragorn was a good leader, happy there were those who would keep him safe, safe so she could see him again. Wait… where had that come from? She shook her head slightly to free herself from those thoughts and spoke, "You know that the laws that protect this land, our people, and our legacies are absolute and cannot be broken." _(Though we believed that of the spells and enchantments we placed on the Wraiths' tombs as well and we know how that turned out)._ "We cannot interfere in the affairs of man unless there are forces that threaten our people, lands, or all lands." Haldir nodded sadly, "However," this got Haldir to look up, "A few of Aragorn's ancestors were our kin, which would make Aragorn and any lands under his command of our people and lands so we can abide the laws while aiding him." She stated while feeling happy that she could aid Aragorn and possibly see him again.

Haldir smiled, he would be able to help his king and friend without risking his entire race, and spoke, "I shall begin preparations for troops and supplies to be readied and prepared to move at once." He stood and bowed to Galadriel, but was surprised by her response.

Galadriel shook her head, "No, I feel our time in these lands is done. I want you to prepare what remains of our people for a mass exodus to these lands that Aragorn has fled to. We will stand by him, especially if he has gained your utmost loyalty. Such a feat is not easy, but to do so to a degree that you would be willing to attempt to bypass our laws and interfere in their affairs without a second thought is astounding."

Haldir was surprised, since they had not had an exodus in centuries, perhaps millennia. And yet, here they were, going to be preparing for one and it was thanks to him and Aragorn. He nodded before speaking, "At once my lady, but I must separate from you to go to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond of the situation and gain any support from him that I can. I feel that he himself will also declare an exodus and even if his people will not come, then he will for his daughter's sake."

Galadriel nodded and Haldir left the area leaving Galadriel to her thoughts, _(That man has gained the respect of my warriors and won battles that he should have fallen and is the descendant of one of the strongest beings of this earth, but ever since I met him my thoughts have been consumed by him. Am I falling for another mortal man? Could I have fallen for another despite my feelings for Gandalf and why do I feel greater pull and thoughts for Aragorn than Gandalf? Please live and be safe Aragorn, I must see you again if I am to be sure)._ She continued to struggle with herself as she waited for Haldir to come back to inform her it was time to leave.

After a few minutes she then stood and went to a small clearing where there on a pedestal sat the ring she possessed, _(Why? Why do I feel that I should give him this? Why do I feel that if I do not see him again that my heart will shatter and I will never recover? I will bring this to him, and I will discover what it is my heart desires)._

 _Mirkwood: Days later_

Boromir was not a coward or someone easily intimidated or scared, but right now he stood in front of Thranduil King of the Wood Elves, slayer of dragons of the north, and Legolas's father. Now standing before him wasn't the problem, what was making him slightly nervous and if he was honest, a little uncomfortable and afraid, was he was currently surrounded by arrows and swords, held by Thranduil's warriors, for being in their lands uninvited, since only humans of Dale were allowed inside the forest and they had documentation for why they were there and Boromir did not, "Why have you entered my domain?" Thranduil stated as he sat on his throne with his personal guards standing by the throne.

Boromir turned to the Elves around him for a minute, "I am here to make a request. So, I'm going to bow and then kneel to show respect to his position as king, please do not kill me." The Elves nodded after a minute and he nodded his thanks. He went forward in a bow and then knelt, "Good King, I apologize for entering your domain without permission, but I needed to speak to an Elf of your realm named Legolas and was unaware of the proper way to communicate with your people without entering your realm." This got murmurs going, "He was in the company for the transportation of the One Ring that I was also a part of. I have come to ask his aid in helping my Lord and King, Aragorn."

This got many surprised looks from everyone since they knew of Aragorn both from reputation and from what Legolas told them and Thranduil especially since he was the one who had Legolas meet Aragorn in the first place. "What has happened to Aragorn?" A voice said and everyone turned to see Legolas walking towards them with his swords sheathed on his back and bow in hand which was natural since he had just come from a patrol. Legolas stood there a moment, resisting the urge to chuckle as Boromir's predicament, and then turned towards the other Elves, "Stand down; he is no threat to anyone here."

The Elves waited a moment and then moved and Boromir stood and shook Legolas's hand, "Good to see you my friend, I just wish it was because I was here to visit or under any other better circumstances."

Legolas grew worried, "What has happened to Aragorn? Does he still live?"

Boromir sighed and nodded, "Aye, he lives but he is in danger. My father has rebelled and taken Gondor again and Aragorn has fled to other lands to prepare to face him." Legolas grew worried while the other Elves were shocked, except Thranduil who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning." Legolas tightened his grip on his bow, an action noticed by everyone. This surprised the Elves since Legolas was one of the calmer and clearheaded of their folk so to see him this angry was surprising.

Boromir nodded and explained everything leading up to when they separated including Aragorn's ancestry, Sauron's ascension, the reasons for why Sauron turned out like he did, and Aragorn's decisions leading up to Denethor rebelling, "My king has asked that any supporters gather at Weathertop to be transferred to the lands he now resides in. What these lands are like, what inhabits them, or what dangers may lurk there, I do not know. However, I think you should know; I received a message from Haldir from one of his people's pet falcons. He said that the Elves of Lόrien are planning to not only aid Aragorn but plan to have an exodus from their woodland home to those lands. It would appear that a few of Aragorn's ancestors were of their people's blood and they feel they have no place in these lands anymore."

This got further shocked looks, "Are you saying that Galadriel the wise and her people are abandoning their home and land to aid this man who is a descendant of the greatest threat to ever walk this Earth? A threat that Galadriel herself had banished and fought on more than one occasion." Thranduil asked as he stared down at Boromir, _(So the ranger has even swayed Galadriel to his side and my son will no doubt go to his aid as well_. _The aid of this man would help insure that my people's lands are guarded even more than before.)_

Boromir nodded, "Yes, good king. Haldir states that he was ordered to get their people ready for an exodus before he goes to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond about what has happened. I can only assume Lord Elrond will support my King as he married Lord Elrond's daughter, who as I said was injured in our escape. Once I am done here, I am to go to Erebor and inform Gimli son of Glόin of the situation and gain any support that the Dwarves can offer. Also, I mean no disrespect good King, but it was our races' fear and desire for power that turned Sauron into what he was. While I do not blame either race, I cannot in good conscience blame Sauron either nor can I blame my king for being related to him, for if the same had happened to my family, I do not think I could be any better of a man than he was. And forgive me for saying this, my Lord, but I do not think you could either." Thranduil was silent for a moment while everyone else was shocked at Boromir's audacity. What happened next shocked them to their core; Thranduil nodded in confirmation of Boromir's claims and was even showing sadness in his eyes.

Legolas turned to his father, "I am going to help, are there any warriors that can be spared? Any horses, weapons, food, armor, or anything at all that can be of use?" This got few surprised looks since it was no secret Aragorn was one of Legolas's closest friends and comrades.

Thranduil thought on what had happened and this development about Aragorn before responding, "You may take 30 of our rangers, 40 barrels of food, and the third Armory's storage; I can spare no more for I have to be cautious should this Denethor come here to try and claim these lands since I not only protect our lands, I also protect the easiest way to Dale and Erebor and I will help my allies as I always have. Before you speak, the time with Smaug was when there was nothing we could have done to stop him, I gave them shelter and food for their journey when Thrall wanted to reclaim Moria."

Legolas nodded and turned to one his soldiers, "Have them pack and head for Weathertop, I will go with Boromir to Erebor and gain what help we can from there. Be cautious of any human patrols since we won't know who is with Gondor easily." The soldier nodded and left, "Goodbye father, thank you for giving what you could."

Thranduil nodded and gave his farewells and safe journeys to his son.

 _Hours Later: Erebor's Gates_

Boromir and Legolas had rode fast and hard for Erebor. When they arrived, they were stopped by the Dwarven guards, "Halt! What be ye business here?"

Legolas moved forward slightly, "We are here to see Gimli son of Glόin and speak to Thorin Oakenshield about a matter that is of importance." The dwarves, mainly recognizing Legolas, opened the gates and Boromir and Legolas dismounted before walking in and handing their mounts off to a handler.

They walked the halls for a few minutes and found Thorin speaking with Bard's grandson (remember it's been over 60 years since the Dwarves retook Erebor) Rowen with 10 dwarves standing off to the side with varying ages, Thorin's nephews Fíli and Kíli to the other side, with the latter of which having an Elf woman standing beside him, and an array of guards and workers moving about on patrol/work/standing guard. As they approached they heard a shout, "ELF! BOROMIR!" They turned to see Gimli rushing up to them and when he arrived he scooped them up into a crushing hug, "Lads, it's good ta see ya."

This, of course, got everyone's attention and Boromir chuckled, "It is good to see you as well Gimli and I wish we had time to catch up and talk about things, but we are here on important matters and we need to speak to the King and you as well." He stated as he was struggling not to groan in discomfort.

Gimli immediately set them down and turned stoic, "Very well lads, but be respectful. Thorin is our first King under the Mountain in over 120 years. I know ye, so I can vouch for ya, but the other lads may take offense if your tone is anything but respectful and proper." They nodded as Gimli led them to the throne, _(I hope Aragorn is alright, Boromir would not have been sent for just any reason and the fact the Elf is here means that it warrants the attention of his kin which means that it has to be important)._ "My lord, I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but I have two of me comrades here who say they have an important matter to discuss. I know you had business to discuss with the lord here, but I promise you that if they say the matters are important then they are important. Especially since the Gondorian King, Aragorn, would not have sent his captain of the guard for just any reason and the fact that Lord Thranduil's son is here as well means that it has warranted his attention." Gimli stated while keeping his head bowed.

Thorin, knowing full well that Gimli would never interrupt any proceedings or meetings unless he felt it was truly necessary, nodded, "Very well then. Rowen, I must apologize for stopping our meeting, but Gimli would never interrupt unless it was important. Normally I would ask for privacy, but considering anything that is important enough to gain the Wood Elves' notice as well as that of the Human city of Gondor's, is something I believe Dale should be aware of as well. So I will ask that you stay for this." Rowen nodded and both turned towards Boromir and Legolas, "Speak." Thorin stated while leaning forward slightly, _(Gimli has told me much about this ranger/king and if he needs aid, we will provide it if only to help repay a debt)._

Boromir came forward, bowed, and knelt, "Great King, I have come to ask for your aid for my Lord and King, Aragorn. My father Denethor has rebelled, harmed my King's wife, and my king has fled to other lands to prepare."

Gimli's eyes widened, "What the bloody hell happened, lad?" This got many surprised looks from the nearby dwarves, while they may be at peace with the Wood Elves and Humans of Dale, they had never seen a reaction in such a way to one being in danger. Of course none of them knew about the string of curses Gimli was internally spewing about Denethor and how Aragorn should have let him kill Denethor after the coronation.

Boromir sighed, "Please allow me to explain the events and the information we learned less than a week ago." Boromir told them everything, Aragorn's ancestry, Sauron's origins and past, the betrayal, and what he, Faramir, and Haldir were to do and then added what Haldir had told him and Thranduil's decision, "My king asked that we gather at Weathertop to go to the lands he journeyed to in order to prepare a staging area there and then retaliate against my father. We ask for any aid you can give to help us reclaim our home and keep our people safe."

Needless to say everyone was shocked, while Thorin leaned forward fully while resting his elbows on his knees and crossing his fingers in front of his mouth, "This Aragorn you speak of is the same man who kept Gimli alive, gained his respect and honor, and led him in battle?" A nod was given, "The same Aragorn who fought side by side with Gimli and the wizard Gandalf in Moria, Helm's Deep, Minas Tirith, and the Black Gates?" Again a nod was given, "The same man who not only was raised in part by Elrond of Rivendell, was a Ranger Commander of the North, but also the man who protected a Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins," the last name caused the 10 dwarves, 2 nephews, and the female Elf to perk up, "at Moria and Amon Hen?" A nod was given again, "Then we'll aid you in any way we can." This got the response of shocked looks from all but the 12 aforementioned dwarves and the two Elves present as well.

Boromir stayed in place while showing his shock, "Forgive me sire, but if I may ask, why? I do not mean to sound ungrateful, but you have never met my King and have no debt to him,"

Thorin smirked and stood, "Besides the first parts of what I asked, that Hobbit he protected was the nephew of the Hobbit who I not only owe the regaining of my throne and home, helping in freeing my mind from the curse of dragon's lust, but he also saved my nephews and myself from death and aided us in being at peace with the Wood Elves and Humans of Dale. On top of all that he is one of my closest and oldest friends." This got surprised looks from quite a few people, "For that I will never be able to repay him, especially now that I have learned he has gone to the undying lands, but I can at least partially repay those debts by helping the man who aided in his nephew's protection and I can help Gimli in supporting a brother in arms. I will send a brigade of soldiers as well as a dozen of our artisans to aid him in everything they can. All I ask in return is that when he reclaims his home, that he helps us in taking back one of ours."

They all widened their eyes and a few felt fear as Gimli muttered, "Moria."

Thorin nodded and sat back on his throne, "It was our oldest home next to this one, not to mention several mining goods were there that would aid everyone in this world. However, to abate your fears, I will enforce that we not dig farther than certain depths. Gimli has informed me of the creature who emerged when disturbed and I do not want more to awaken or rise. At worst we will have to stop Goblins that come in through their tunnels to attack us, but that is easily solved. Do you think that would be acceptable?"

Before Boromir could answer, a voice rang out, _'That will be acceptable.'_ This made everyone jump to their feet as Aragorn's voice continued, _'Be at ease, I have increased my abilities to an extent where I can communicate with you for a few minutes. I accept those terms Thorin Oakenshield, I planned to go into Moria again anyway to see if there were other Balrogs there and either use my new powers to corrupt them or destroy them to gain more soldiers, plus I know how much Gimli would like to give his cousin a proper burial.'_

(No, he won't have an army. If he does get one, it will be ONE, kinda like how Hades had Cerberus to protect his home or do the missions he wants the most to succeed. Other than that, the Balrog will be a special case for attacking).

Legolas spoke, "What do you mean corrupt them or gain more soldiers?"

Aragorn's laughter echoed out, _'Powers left by my predecessor, that I will explain at a later time. For now, my time limit has been reached and I must focus on my end. I will contact you, Great King, when I am ready to move on Moria. Also, leader of Dale, if you need any assistance, I will happily aid anyone who are allies with my brothers in arms, but be cautious since I would not put it past Denethor and his madness to try and claim all lands as Gondor's.'_

With that everything went silent before Rowen spoke, "I will get together some of our craftsmen and guards to send as well, we could use the assistance and resources to rebuild Lake Town and trade down the river through it." The others nodded and began gathering the forces necessary for their journey.

 _Three days later: Rivendell_

Haldir was not known to be afraid of anything just as Lord Elrond was known for his calm demeanor and his very sturdy temper. However, what few knew was that when it came to his daughter, Lord Elrond could get rather violent. So you can imagine his reaction when he discovered what had happened to Arwen and Haldir's fear that he may be caught in it. Haldir was currently kneeling before him as he started punching a nearby column repeatedly with tears in his eyes and screaming out in rage, "My Lord." Haldir spoke and Elrond stopped and turned to him, "The messenger, Gnarl, stated that your daughter could be saved if he and Aragorn made it to Sauron's Tower before moving to the other lands. It may very well be possible that Lady Arwen is alive and well."

Elrond calmed and turned to one of his nearby servants, "Get everyone packed and prepared, we're leaving for these new lands." The servant bowed and left as Elrond sat on his throne and prayed for his daughter while Haldir went to aid in the packing.

 _A day later: Fortress_

Aragorn stood over Arwen finally able to aid her. Over the past 13 days he had been biding his time to be able to aid his love, Sauron had informed him that he either had to increase his power a significant level or gain a spell stone that was lost long ago. Aragorn, while unhappy he had to wait, agreed and sent out Slyth more and more, each time going farther and farther from the fortress. He made a few discoveries, first were two large orbs that were blue, a troll encampment (only about 5), a hovel filled full of annoying thieving creatures called gnomes, and more human raider encampments as well as a few Elven ones who were a type that Aragorn had never encountered. The stones gave him more spell power and a new spell each, the Minion Claiming spell and the Fireball spell, the latter is obvious, the former allowed the Overlord to convert those who were dominated or had sworn allegiance to him, into actual minions to serve him. The trolls were easily dominated to his will and were aiding in the reconstruction and placed in the Blacks, the hovel was cleared out giving him a large supply of life force and a decent sized treasure horde, the human raiders were willing to serve as they had heard of the Overlord and actually were there to join him if one ever arose again so they swore their allegiance, turned into minions, and began to aid in rebuilding. The Elves were fine with joining him since they would be protected from the so called 'Glorious Empire' which apparently wanted all magical creatures and beings killed.

Guldo had finished the weapon and gauntlet that came from the molds and a set of armor for Aragorn. For the sword, he used Andúril before adding energy from the different minion categories and Aragorn did so as well to forge a new sword with Man, Elven, and Overlord powers and forging in it. It was pure silver with black flame patterns on the edges and a snow white hilt with dragon's head as the pommel. The gauntlet allowed him to summon 3 minions for every life force he took and boosted his control so he could summon an additional 30 minions. The armor was silver with Black and White runes covering it, when facing it from the front; the left side had the black and the right side the white. The helm was grey with three spikes coming off the top, the middle was silver, the left, while facing the helm's face, was black, and the right was white.

(Yes, I am replacing the minions having to be sacrificed for the items. That was the thing I hated second most of the Overlord games, the most hated was how long it could take to gather life force to get your army of minions back up after you either forged or lost them to a hazard/enemy).

Aragorn recalled the first time he used his new items.

 _(Flashback: 4 days ago)_

Slyth had then found a large settlement of raiders and thieves and Aragorn planned to meet with the leader but the Elves, Humans, and Slyth informed him they were slavers, rapists, and butchers, not the meat kind either. Feeling angered and disgusted, he decided to simply claim the life force and attacked it with his forces, while sending Slyth back to Middle Earth for a special mission. The trolls bombarded the palisade walls (spears of wood stuck in the ground straight up to create makeshift walls) and the buildings with large boulders. While his skilled soldiers shot storms of arrows down on the encampment.

When the trolls broke the gates, Aragorn led his forces in with Arden at his side. Aragorn, while focusing on the fight as well, was amazed at the blade. It cleaved through enemy armor like butter and blocked attacks with ease. He cleaved through multiple men before they heard a roar coming from the North, everyone stopped fighting and turned to see 3 large fur covered creatures slamming through the palisades while wolves, spiders, giant lizards, and large bears came in after them, _**'The fur creatures are Yetis, the lizards are salamanders and are immune to heat, spiders are immune to poisons, and the wolves and bears are excellent for smash attacks with your trolls.'**_ Sauron informed him as Aragorn saw them start decimating the raiders and thieves. Aragorn was then met with inspiration and channeled all the magical power he could control, focused it to his evil presence, and then blasted it out into the air where it became a cloud of darkness before multi-colored lightning started raining down on the creatures and some of the humans, converting them to his will.

Once the cloud dissipated, the remaining humans, seeing they were outnumbered, threw down their weapons and armor to show they surrendered. However, a Grunt moved to a hut and found several women there and they were the picture of every father's nightmare. Aragorn walked towards his prisoners, his anger boiling over, **"Cover those women and get them back to the keep, call Rane back to heal them and repair any damage done."** Aragorn stated his voice taking a dark tone and lightning began crackling over him again. Arden nodded and took cloaks from the dead and covered the various women before laying them in a wagon and hitching them to horses before directing a squad of Grunts to escort them back.

The humans, seeing the rage of the armored figure standing before them, started shaking, "Please spare us! Show us mercy!" They cried while debating which fate would be worse, dying by his servants or by him.

Aragorn grew angrier and then, scaring the others, laughed, **"Mercy? Like you showed those women? Very well, I will show you mercy."** This got surprised looks from his followers, **"I will show you mercy by the way of… PAIN!"** He blasted out his evil presence which turned into a multi-colored lightning and the humans screamed out in pain as Aragorn made sure that their life was drained slowly and painfully before they died, he also felt his body and power growing in strength as he drained them.

Sauron, what there was in the Heart, watched with slight amazement as he watched Aragorn, _**(To think that he would be able to unlock the Draining, Conversion, and the Dominate Area spells through sheer will and ingenuity. He truly is my successor and will be a true force to reckon with as time moves forward.)**_

(Draining is obvious, Conversion enhances Draining so that in addition to healing the user it also strengthens the user with the victims' own powers and strength, and Dominate Area is obvious).

Afterwards he had those capable, start to take the camp apart while hitching the animals to wagons and such and then loading everything on the carts. Tents for cloth armor and living areas, cabins disassembled to aid in reconstruction, weapons and armor for the soldiers, treasure for the vault, and they found a few Overlord items as well. A gold totem, two forge molds, a forge stone, a crane, and one of the smelters. He had it all loaded up and they started the trek back.

 _(Flashback End)_

Once back, Rane had informed him the women were fine, physically, and would need a week's time of rest before they would be up and about and then she could aid with the mental wounds being healed. He agreed and had her go back to Weathertop after she informed him that his allies still had not arrived. He had some of the female Elves that joined him watch over them, especially since a few were kin to them. He then supervised the placement of his new forces and getting more homes and the walls finished while allowing his power to reach its new maximum as he had placed all the items on their spots. Guldo began working with the new smelter which was the Durium smelter along with the two molds which were an armor and helm while also reproducing the crane. This was going faster thanks to the forge stone speeding up the processes, while Arden was having the original crane move blocks and rubble around to help speed up the construction and repair of the walls.

Now though, now was the time to awaken Arwen. With his training progressing and for every person he dominated, every kill he achieved, each minion gained, and item restored, he could feel his power grow and Sauron had finally told him that he could help her with minimal risk. He began channeling energy into his hands before pouring it into her. He watched as the electricity on his arms crackled and went into her and then watched as her skin darkened and her hair went white, "What is happening to her?" Aragorn asked in slight panic.

' _ **Your powers and influence are changing her into a Dark Elf. Her body is absorbing the power and adapting to better aid you and stay with you longer as that is her greatest wish. With you being connected to the Heart, you will live much longer than a normal person because I infused the Heart with the same processes as when I created my ring to increase the Overlord's longevity. You won't be immortal, but you will live to an age between that of a Dwarf and an Elf. Her body is changing to a form that will allow her to live and stand beside you until your passing. Normally this would be easy as her race lives long lives, but due to the loss of most of the magic due to my marches, her people lost their immortality. The form does come with benefits. She can see in the dark, is immune to most forms of harmful magic, and her own agility, magic, and skills are strengthened beyond what they were, while her life is supported by the Heart's magic. Her personality, feelings, and mind are her own, her body is just changed.'**_ Sauron stated as he watched what was going on and was internally happy since it was one of her ancestors on her mother's side that damned his family, so her converting to a Dark Elf was a fitting repayment. For you see, most Dark Elves enslaved or crushed other Elves, so there was a bit of a blood feud/hatred between the Dark Elves and the other Elves.

Aragorn was going to respond, but was stopped when he saw Arwen open her now violet eyes and look at him with warmth and love. Aragorn smiled down at her and cupped her cheek, "Good morning my dear." He stated as he gently stroked her cheek and she leaned into it, loving the affection and attention.

She smiled, "Good morning my love." She leaned up and kissed him before sitting up, she looked at herself and honestly couldn't say she disliked her looks, "Hmm, not a bad body and form for me now and I can feel my abilities strengthened." Aragorn gazed over her, which made her blush from the intensity of his gaze, before Arwen noticed the tired look in his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and spoke lovingly, "What troubles you my love?"

Aragorn sighed as he sat next to her, "I have crossed lines and done things that have made me feel like a monster. I was willing to do anything to help you and I fear you may change your feelings for me, once you hear what I did."

Arwen smiled lovingly at him before kissing him again, "I know what you did." Aragorn looked at her shocked, "The Heart connected me to you and it, so I saw everything. I do not hate you or love you less for what happened or what you have done or will do. I will stand by you forever and I will eliminate anyone who threatens you or our new home."

Aragorn smiled and kissed her before speaking, "I'm happy to hear that, but I am still going back to Middle Earth. Denethor will die by my hands, I don't care who is in my way. He will die for trying to harm you and for betraying me. But for now, we will prepare and win our battles here before going back there, as you know there is a so called empire here that is killing or enslaving all magical creatures. We will end them first; we cannot risk them attacking us here while we fight in Middle Earth. But from what some of our forces have informed me they have thousands upon thousands of soldiers, siege weapons, and supporters so we will have to wage war in one area at a time. I already have Slyth, my stealth specialist, on a mission while my medic and ranged expert are waiting for our allies to arrive at the rendezvous point."

Arwen nodded as she put her arms around his neck, "Hopefully they'll have Éowyn with them." Aragorn gave her a confused look as she smiled at him, "I thought about it and I don't mind sharing you. Kings on both sides of our races have had multiple wives at one point or another, so I see no reason why you can't. Besides, I know your heart holds enough love for both of us and maybe others." She stated lovingly while blushing.

Aragorn was shocked, but then nodded, "I swear to you, that you will be the first among my wives should I take more, but I will love you all equally and not favor one over the others. This I swear upon my life and my power." She nodded before kissing him and they turned in for the night.

 _Days later_

Aragorn stood on a hill with Arwen at his side and Arden standing protectively behind him as he surveyed a large farming town that was now being stripped down and moved to the fortress. For the past few days they had claimed another 30 small groups of people and had eliminated several dozen bandit, raider, slaver, and thief camps which not only increased their treasure horde and gave them more supplies, but also increased their forces since Aragorn received three minions for each life force he claimed and there were new recruits coming in daily once word had spread of a new Overlord. They had regained another four totems over the past few days increasing their forces and powers, the Helm and Armor had been finished yesterday and to say that Aragorn was pleased with them would be an understatement. The helm gave him better senses, command of the minions, and control of his powers. The armor was engraved in runes that burst into flames when an enemy tried to attack, this of course caused the enemy to get burned or caught on fire. It also boosted his strength, movement speed, and his attack speed, while providing better protection than any other armor Aragorn had worn before.

Aragorn watched as the location was broken down and everything loaded on carts, wagons, and such to be moved back to the fortress to aid in getting back up to full operation status. You may ask why the gates weren't being used. Well, his powers had enhanced and given him more gates, but they weren't enough to allow gates to be used for the advances as they were tied to specific items and the Heart itself. Right now he had one being moved with the logging groups, two with the miners, one at Weathertop, and one at a small river where he had fishing areas being set up to give them more food, and then five scattered in the farm lands to help with the food transportation. So with 10 gates in use, while a big leap from the three he could use at the beginning, left him unable to use more of them at the moment.

Despite the gate situation, he was pleased with their progress and how much they had grown in the past few days. He knew the time for more difficult battles was fast approaching but they would be ready soon. They only had a few camps, farms, dens of animals, and three bandit strongholds to clear before they would be ready to march on the first major target he had chosen. It was soft target, but still an important one nonetheless. A town called Nordberg in the frozen tundra of these lands. From what the native Elves had told him, it gave access to the frozen plains which were filled with fish, seals, wolves, several shipping and fishing lanes, and many native hunters, an Elven sanctuary for magical beings which they reported had held red imp like creatures, but now said creatures were large burly men that used fire and long range weapons with exceptional skill.

Once Aragorn had heard that, he knew he needed that target taken before the empire could claim the minion stone, which Sauron stated was what allowed the Spawning Pits to call forth minions of that type. While he may have gained minions that were for colors besides brown, he could not revive or call forth more because he lacked the correct stones to do so. The empire, if they were serious about destroying all magical things, would destroy the stone and he would lose a large portion of his forces as well as a potential military advantage. So he had boosted the attacks and scouting parties to find everything within his domain that would be considered a threat or useful. As it would turn out, a small pass, barely large enough for a horse to get through, to the North through the mountains was the only way into his area of the world besides knowing the currents, rocks, and reefs that would allow someone to sail to his area and invade. The river through the mountains had several rapids and waterfalls to it before you could reach either end. This provided a strong advantage for him since the Empire would have to get soldiers and such into the area and then work on building siege weapons here or risk the unknown dangers of sailing in unknown waters to enter his domain.

Arwen wrapped her arms around him from behind, "What is on your mind my love?" She asked while loving the feeling of him in her arms. Despite him wearing tough and thick armor, she felt his warmth and felt comforted whenever she did this.

Aragorn smiled before turning and wrapping his arms around her as well, "Our next moves, with our current forces, we should be strong enough to take the nearest stronghold with ease. Then we'll take the rest of the camps and then take the other two strongholds. Then we'll have our forces prepare while we go through the pass and summon our forces on the other side and claim the wastes before pressing onto Nordberg and claiming the town before the Empire can fully reinforce their positions there when news of our advance reaches them." He leaned down and kissed her lightly, "Come, let's return home." They remounted their horses before riding back towards the fortress, _'Beware Denethor, for when we meet again, you will need every god's, demigod's, and demon's mercy in existence to survive me.'_

 **Done, hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see opinions and thoughts on this. Next time is the mop up of his turf, the wastes, the sanctuary, and an attack on Nordberg, yes I said AN attack. You'll also see what's going on with Slyth's mission and what is delaying the others from reaching Weathertop quickly.**

 **Yes, Aragorn will be conquering lands, you can vote on who he conquers and who allies with him to be spared his wrath, you can vote on who joins his army as a commander, I have hinted at a few already, they can be good or evil and they can die off later if you want.**

 **Yes, Aragorn will gain powers through items and blessings from some allies he will get, you can vote on what he gets and how, he will not be automatic godlike, but he may be towards the end. Anyway I plan to give Aragorn powers similar to that of Shadows of Mordor later (if anyone can give me detailed information on the abilities that would be great, I know the general information but I haven't gotten a chance to play it since I lacked the money to buy it and now I can't because of how close my birthday is [family agreement, long story]) and maybe some other things depending on if I can make them work and the ideas y'all give me.**

 **Also, Aragorn will gain more minions as he progresses and gains minion totems and expands his powers.**

 **Also happy birthday to me on the 25** **th** **of July, I will be 21 years old.**

 **Lastly, anyone got a good name for the Fortress?**

 **Well, see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Delays

**Hello all, welcome to the next chapter of Sauron's Heir.**

 **Also, sorry for not updating for a while but I had finals for two classes, one of my Aunts and Uncles are dealing with marital problems, and apparently I have an uncle that no one, but my grandmother, knew existed and is making contact with us to get to know us, so my family and I are also dealing with that. Now, in addition to that, a new semester of college just started for me.**

 **Please note that the smelters are still here, while the Forge stones help increase power, production, and durability of items. I will be adding a new smelter as well. Also, the Hives will be replaced by Minion Stones which the Spawning pits utilize to allow the Overlord to summon the types.**

 **Next, Aragorn will go through the Overlord 2 lands before returning to Middle Earth, the reason why was explained last chapter.**

 **Also, this chapter will cover Aragorn finishing off his region, but will also focus on his allies arriving and why they are taking so long in getting to Weathertop. Note: There will be a few flashbacks at the end of it. I know I said last time that the Sanctuary, an attack on Nordberg, and Wastes would be here, but I underestimated the amount I would write about the other events so that will begin next chapter. I apologize for that and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **As I am sure you noticed last chapter, I am making it so that an Overlord does not need the spell stone to gain a spell. They can be unlocked through sheer will, intuition, and/or ingenuity. This trend will continue, but don't you OP haters freak out. He will not be able to unlock all the spells of the overlord/my own overlord spells through it but there will be moments that his rage or desires make him act on instinct to use a spell he doesn't have a stone for. Don't get me wrong, Aragorn will be a semi-force of nature before the fic is over, but so was Sauron and Talion (one of the two Shadows of Mordor main characters who will both be in this fic).**

 **On another note: The palantírs are smaller versions of the Overlord Heart that a previous Lord created to better communicate with his Generals over vast distances. Returning them will increase the Lord's power and ability.**

 **Lastly, I will refer to Aragorn as Aragorn, but when he introduces himself, he will use Urial.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, Overlord, or anything from them, but I do own some OCs that will be in here.**

(Author's Notes)

"Speech"

 _(Thoughts)_

" _Language other than common"_

' _Mental speech'_

" **Wraith, Sauron, Orcs, Aragorn's Overlord speech, non-humanoid speech"**

 _ **(Above's thoughts)**_

" _ **Above in other language"**_

' _ **Above's mental speech'**_

[Flashback]

 **Chapter 3: Delays**

 _Valley of the Overlord: 15 miles from Twilight's Citadel (name for Aragorn's Fortress). 2 days since last chapter._

Aragorn stood on a hill looking over the nearest stronghold he was going to claim with Arwen next to him and Arden behind him with the trolls preparing to launch boulders and his archers ready to rain death down on the base. Normally, he would have them use fire arrows, but his scouts informed him that the occupants of the stronghold had taken quite a few hostages that were people just trying to find a better life away from the Glorious Empire. His forces had the stronghold surrounded on all sides and were waiting for the signal to charge, but were hidden in the trees and rocks as to not arouse suspicion. Aragorn then noticed that they had a scout returning to the stronghold and he immediately gained a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Aragorn moved and dropped on the rider before grabbing his head and turning into ghostly apparition and growled, **"You are MINE!"** Then he poured energy into the rider's mind, whose eyes glowed briefly before he was dropped and then stood before Aragorn, **"You will go into your stronghold and move the captives to the east gate and then send them out after we begin attacking the south gate. Once they are out, you will leave the gate open, find your leader, and kill him with any supporters you have."** The rider nodded and remounted his horse before riding towards the stronghold.

As Aragorn rejoined Arwen, she looked at him curiously, "My love, what did you do?" She asked with small amount of curiosity and Arden looked to him as well, though he believed he knew the answer as he had seen a similar power used against his previous lord in Mordor.

Aragorn smiled while cupping her cheek and rubbing it affectionately, which she thoroughly enjoyed, "On a patrol three days ago to find anything else worthwhile, I encountered the souls of a deceased Dwarven warrior and an Elven Archer. They had served the last Overlord of these lands and believed they had failed their lord when they were unable to save their lord's youngest child from dying during the Earthquake that caused said lord to flee. Driven by grief and shame they swore to never rest or find peace until they could find their lord or his successor and grant him something to aid him that he would believe worthy of their oath. Thus they became wraiths to better serve the next lord. When I found them and told them who I was, they bound their souls to me as payment for the debt they owed my predecessor. In the process, I absorbed them and gained their powers as wraiths, before granting their souls peace, and I am slowly unlocking them. One such ability is to 'brand' an enemy and make them have absolute loyalty to me and will follow my orders to the letter. This basically creates agents that can infiltrate an enemy base and carry out my orders with little to no attention being drawn."

Arwen widened her eyes, "That's why you spent hours in the training ground with Gordo and several of the barbarians for the past few days." Aragorn nodded to her and she felt a smirk come to her as she got close and drew circles on his chest before whispering in his ear, "I find your power and honor, exciting my love. I feel that I may have to pull you away from your duties after this attack." She finished stating as she kissed his cheek and moved to pull back but was stopped.

Aragorn smirked as they had done a similar dance ever since she awakened and felt his power. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to his chest as he leaned into her neck inhaling her scent and whispered back, "I am yours whenever you wish it my love, but we will have to hold off until later as we must begin the attack." He kissed her and then moved back to his soldiers while feeling her giving a light pout towards him. He nodded towards Arden, who nodded back and had the trolls begin firing on the south gate while the archers held their attack until ordered. The palisades (wooden spears shoved into the ground as a makeshift wall) took a beating and the majority of the forces inside the stronghold moved to the south as Aragorn had a few barbarians move into sight of the southern wall, but not in range of their archers.

When Aragorn saw a group of women and children running out of the East gate, he ordered the trolls to stop, "Switch to incendiary." The archers lighted their arrows and drew, while the trolls took large tar barrels and hurled them at the walls before the archers set them a flame. His forces then charged to the east gate as he had given mental commands for his forces not at the south gate to circle to the east and enter at the sign of flames erupting, "Arden, return to normal attacks and aim for the rear. Fire five volleys and then move in." Aragorn then mounted and rode down towards the southern gate with Arwen staying behind to direct the archers and ensure the other strongholds didn't try anything as the local Elves informed them that the three had been having a blood feud, of some sort, for a few years now.

Aragorn rode towards the gate with his minions charging right behind him. A boulder then sailed over him and smashed the burning gate to splintered embers. Aragorn shifted slightly and a ghostly bow came into his hands and he fired in rapid succession and impaled 10 guards through their heads as he rode into the stronghold. He dismounted and his horse rushed back out as Aragorn moved forward striking down enemy after enemy before coming to a group of archers preparing to fire on his troops. He noticed a fire nearby them and quickly grabbed the head of a guard and then drained him of a piece of his soul before taking his bow again and fired into the fire which exploded and consumed the archers and set more of the walls and buildings on fire. He then got a wicked gleam in his eye and tried something that Gnarl had mentioned was possible once he found an item.

He approached the fire and channeled magic into his hand and then scooped up the fire. He smirked before getting another idea and then channeled magic through his blade which then ignited. He then focused on the fire in his hands and it separated into five smaller versions. He then grinned wickedly at a shield line that had formed as his troops lined up behind him and the shield line felt chills going down their spine as they saw the grin. Aragorn, having felt a reason to do so, used his wraith vision and saw that five were not enemies of his and realized that those women and children's fathers, brothers, and sons old enough had been forced to fight.

Aragorn walked forward, "Those of you, whose families are being held captive, lay down your arms and be spared. I have gotten them out of the area and only death awaits you if you stand against me." Immediately, the five he saw dropped their shields and weapons and knelt, just before Aragorn sent the fireballs and a wave of fire from his sword at the enemy lines.

Said soldiers were hurled back into other soldiers, the ground, or still burning fires, "You five form into the lines with my troops." The five picked up their armaments and joined the lines as Aragorn led the march before coming across the battlefield that had both his forces and two factions of the residents fighting. Aragorn activated his vision again and had his troops stop attacking those who showed as non-enemies and focus on the threats. The former targets were confused until they saw Aragorn moving forward with five of their fellow captives and then joined his march as well. Aragorn turned to them, "Your families are being escorted back to my Fortress, where you can regroup with them when we are done here." They nodded and formed a shield line in front of his troops to block any archers while marching in synch with the line.

Aragorn then noticed that the scout he branded was locked in a fight with a large brute wielding a large battleaxe. Aragorn began striking down any soldier who got in front of him while the shield line stopped arrows and advancers as they followed their savior through the mass of enemies as he struck them down with ease. The minions/soldiers joined the formation as Aragorn forced the enemy back and then attacked the leader after he decapitated the one Aragorn branded while Aragorn's troops mopped up the enemy forces. The leader growled, "Who are you?"

Aragorn smirked, "My name is Urial and I am the overlord." Aragorn stated as he started overpowering the leader. Aragorn then kicked him back, _'My love, have the others begin putting the fires out.'_

He got the immediate reply of, _'Of course, my lord.'_ He knew she was going to fulfill his orders, but he noticed she was in a rather large hurry to get home and he couldn't help but chuckle before blocking the axe as it came down at him. He then blocked it sideways, diagonally, vertically again, and every other strike that came towards him, with ease, which was evident by him blocking with only hand using the blade.

Needless to say, this was starting to freak the leader out as no man had ever matched him in either strength or skill. However, he was now facing a man who could do both and was acting like he was just sparring with a child. He continued to attack but Aragorn still kept blocking with ease and Aragorn's soldiers knew he wasn't taking this seriously as Aragorn had not used magic or any skills yet. The leader locked weapons with Aragorn while snarling angrily, "JUST DIE ALREADY!" He yelled as he continued to try and overpower Aragorn.

He pressed hard against Aragorn, who side stepped and allowed the leader to go forward before Aragorn gutted him with his sword. Aragorn came down next to the leader's head, "You first." Aragorn then brought the blade up and out of him through his head. Aragorn sheathed his blade and turned to the troops, "Break down this place and prepare everything for transport. We leave when everything is prepared." His men nodded and began disassembling the area while Aragorn raised his gauntlet and all the life force gathered into the Heart. He then turned to the people who were captured, "You have a choice, you can go back across the mountain pass and live in the Empire's domain until I come and conquer it, during which they will most likely force you to fight as well." They turned somber at that knowing it was true as they had fled because of it, "Or." They turned back towards him and saw a dark skinned Elf standing lovingly beside him and a black skinned man with plate armor and a sword strapped to his back standing protectively behind him, how they got there without them noticing was not important to them at the moment, "You may stay in these lands under my authority. You will not have to fight unless you desire to aid in that way, but you must be prepared to aid in some way, be it farming, reconstruction, scouting, forging, crafting, hunting, fishing, guarding, or joining the regular ranks. The choice is yours but everyone here does something to aid towards the goal."

One of them moved forward, he was muscular, but still athletically built, had brown hair, green eyes, and held a tower shield and short sword, "And what is this goal of yours?" He asked, though he felt he already knew the answer.

Aragorn smiled, "Simple, to destroy the Empire before I go to my homeland and kill a certain man there." This got surprised and happy looks from the gathered men, "Regardless of your decision, your families are already on their way to my fortress and will be taken care of until we arrive."

The man, which had spoken before, dropped his weapons and knelt before Aragorn, "I, Aramir son of Moradir, swear my allegiance to you my lord. I gladly accept a position in the troops to strike back at those damn bastards of the empire." The now named Aramir stated as the others looked at each other and knelt.

Aragorn nodded, "Very well, aid in the deconstruction and prepare to leave here." They all nodded, but Aramir and a few others came and stood before Aragorn, "What is it Aramir?"

Aramir seemed to be sad and spoke, "I, and some of the others, had our daughters and wives sold to another band some days ago. We were wondering if by chance you knew anything."

Aragorn sighed, "Yes, we rescued them from a group a few days ago." The men were happy but Aragorn held his hand, "They were not well cared for or well treated and I am sure you can already surmise what they went through."

The men were saddened and a few shed tears, "Can we see them when we arrive?" Aramir asked with some hope, which was dashed when Aragorn shook his head, "My Lord, please. We believed them to be dead, we need to see them."

Aragorn shook his head again, "You misunderstand; it is not that I don't want to let you see them. It is that I _can't_ let you see them. Your wives or daughters still with you may see them, but no man can go near them." At their worried and questioning looks, he elaborated, "Your see, the trauma from what they went through still scars and haunts them. Any time a man comes near them, they end up screaming and reliving the experiences. I have women watching over them and tending to their needs while my personal doctor checks on them from time to time as I have her on a mission right now. She stated that they could be healed in as little as a week or as much as 2 months depending on their willpower. So, for their own safety and your own emotional stability, you may not go anywhere near them. They may see you from the windows of the room, but they may not recognize you. I will warn you, should you try to force your way in, I will imprison you if not kill you. Those women have gone through their own personal Hell and I will not see them thrust back into it."

Aragorn turned and observed the base being broken down efficiently and remounted his horse as Arwen and Arden did the same, "Why do you feel so strong about this milord?" Aramir asked as he and the others moved to start helping.

Aragorn looked towards him, "Because I was the one who found them and then killed their captors." He stated before riding further into the stronghold, while wondering what was taking his allies so long. Arwen and Arden were thinking along the same lines.

 _Weathertop: 2 hours later_

They were not the only ones as Rane and Lan'Gat were wondering what the heck was taking so long… or at least they were before a small contingent of Orcs, roughly 25, arrived at Weathertop. Lan'Gat had his bow with three arrows trained on the Orcs while Rane had her staff ready. They were surprised when the Orcs laid down their arms and knelt, **"We have come to swear fealty to the Overlord."** This got Rane to relax slightly, but Lan'Gat kept his bow trained on them, **"Our former master, Lord Sauron, told us to come here in a vision."**

Lan'Gat glanced at Rane since she held more rank than he did. She nodded and he withdrew the arrows, "Stand on that stone there." She pointed to an ornately designed stone that seemed to have a red glow around the stone.

The Orc leader nodded, **"Thank you my lady, it is good to see you again."** Rane nodded back to him and the Orcs moved to the stone as they slowly disappeared.

 _Twilight's Citadel_

Aragorn sat in his throne room, with Arwen beside him, as the main transport stone glowed and tensed slightly as Orcs came through, but held his soldiers back from attacking. This proved a good idea as when they were all through they bowed before Aragorn and the Orc that spoke to Rane, now spoke to Aragorn, **"It is an honor to meet our lord's heir. We have come at our former lord's beckoning, to serve you."**

Before Aragorn could speak, Gnarl came in and saw the lead Orc, "Ah, Grog'neck. It is good to see you again Captain." He stated as he moved to stand beside Aragorn as was his place as Aragorn's advisor.

Aragorn looked upon the Orcs, "You know him Gnarl?" He asked as he gazed at them and they would be lying if they weren't intimidated by him as his helm shadowed his face but his eyes held untold power and wrath upon anyone who tried to fight him. Grog was green skinned with long black hair and goatee, with basic Orc armor and sword with him.

Gnarl nodded, "Of course sire. Grog here was the strongest Orc commander lord Sauron had for the past 120 years. Every attack he led was successful and every one of his troops was loyal to our lord not through fear, but through actual loyalty and respect. I was hoping he had not been killed in Mordor by that pesky Ranger or caught in the fires of Mount Doom when it exploded." Seeing his master's confused look, Gnarl elaborated, "There was a Ranger who died beside his family at the Black Gate and our Lord's best friend Calabas, who later became known as our Master's Hand, used the deaths to call an ancient Elven King from the plains of death. It worked but not the way that they had hoped. The Elven King had become a Wraith and fused with the Ranger and they began to wage war on our Lord's forces. They killed many Minions, Orcs, and several creatures that served our Lord."

Aragorn nodded and turned towards the Orcs, who were shocked as his eyes glowed similar to the Ranger's. Aragorn saw that they were indeed on his side, "You may join my forces, but I will have no merciless slaughter while you serve me and I will kill you should you leave my service and begin to do so. Is that understood?"

Grog nodded, **"Of course my lord. I mean no disrespect, but it was my more bloodthirsty brethren and the Uruk-hai of that blasted traitor Saruman's that butchered and slaughtered everyone in a taken area. I and my men only killed the defenders and any descendants of our Lord's enemies in the area; otherwise we let the people go and kept the land for our lord."** Aragorn nodded, having put an older spell over the area permanently so no one was able to lie in his presence and already knew that Saruman had planned to betray his ancestor once he got ahold of the Ring, **"Also my lord, the Ranger still lives."** This got both Aragorn's and Gnarl's attentions, **"He was tailing us when we left Mordor, but we lost him on the great road when we used different animal dens to distract him. He will eventually discover the stone at Weathertop; he has the ability to trace the path of anyone he is hunting."**

Aragorn nodded, "Very well, we do not march for another three hours. Your men can rest for one, help for another, rest for another half, and then prepare for the march." Grog nodded and sent his men off to do as ordered while he stayed to take any further orders. Another moment later and the stone glowed again before revealing Slyth there with a chained elderly man. Aragorn frowned at the man as he was on his knees that had a white robe on, long white hair, beard, and eyebrows. Aragorn turned towards Slyth who held a black sphere in his hand, "Very good Slyth, I take it you gave Rane the staff?" Slyth nodded, "Excellent, go return that item to the heart while I talk to our guest." Slyth nodded and then disappeared and Aragorn turned to the man, "So glad you could make it, Saruman." Aragorn stated with clear disdain in his voice when he spoke the name of the man/wretch before him.

The man raised his head and glared hatefully at Aragorn, "What do you want boy?"

He demanded only to be struck by Gnarl and Arden, who had just returned from looking through their non-minion troops to find potential Blacks. Gnarl slammed his fist into Saruman's gut, while Arden smashed his face into the floor after Gnarl moved, "Do NOT EVER speak to our lord in such a way again!" They both growled at him, while Arden readied his sword should his lord give the order to end him.

Aragorn sat there, having given Arden the mental command to not harm Saruman, "I have brought you here to gain your magical experience to my side." This got surprised looks from everyone.

Saruman smirked, "Then you will have to free me and help me take back my land." He stated smugly as believed that Aragorn needed him desperately. Those beliefs and smugness were shattered by what happened next.

Aragorn appeared before him and smashed his fist into Saruman's face sending him crashing into the wall. Aragorn then appeared before him and gripped his neck tightly while his eyes glowed and electricity crackled over him. Everyone was shocked by the speed, anger, and power from Aragorn, while Gnarl, Arden, Sauron, and Grog were impressed and joyful, Arwen was thinking about the fun they would have later on. Aragorn glared hatefully at Saruman, **"Do you think I have forgotten the butchery you committed on Rohan and the sacrilege of nature you performed in your own lands? Do you think my ancestor has not told me of every dark deed, thought, and betrayal you have ever committed and conceived? Do you honestly believe I would be so foolish to aid you in anyway when I can clearly see the darkness in your soul? You insult me Saruman and you insulted my ancestor for believing he did not know about your treachery."** His voice was dark and held untold wrath and power towards anyone he despised.

Saruman, while terrified, spoke with foolish confidence and arrogance, "Then how do you plan on using my expertise if you hate me so? I have no reason to help you if I get nothing in return and you need my mind for you to use the magic." He smirked thinking he needed to be cooperative for Aragorn to use him.

That was broken when dark laughter echoed from Aragorn, **"Now Saruman, whoever said I needed you to be willing to have your knowledge?"**

This got shocked looks from everyone, while everyone, not counting Arwen, had this thought, _(Impossible!_ _ **There**_ _is no way_ _ **he could know**_ _that spell yet!_ _ **It takes years**_ _of training to master, let alone use)._

While Arwen was thinking happily, and a little longingly, _(I can feel your power flowing through you my love. What will you show me now?)_

Aragorn lifted Saruman off the ground to above his head and the lightning started crackling towards Saruman's head as said man tried to break free of the iron clad grip he was in. He realized too late that the more he struggled, the faster the lightning moved. It was when the lightning finally struck into his head and began to drain his knowledge that he realized that he spent most of his energy in the fight with Slyth, struggling the way here, and then struggling against Aragorn and couldn't hold out against the energy anymore. As the lightning continued to drain him, the lightning grew in size, number, and strength and Saruman felt his mind begin to deteriorate and he stopped struggling. When Aragorn was done his power had increased drastically as he could utilize the power better since he was younger and more attuned to magic because of the Heart. He threw the weak and pathetic form of Saruman to Grog and Arden, **"Do what you want with him."** They nodded, took him, and started leaving before their leader said something that made them grin, **"Just make sure it's extremely painful."**

Aragorn was then embraced from behind and heard a whisper, which was an offer that was very detailed and explicit, in his ear. Aragorn smirked before he turned to Gnarl, **"Gnarl, get everything and everyone ready for the next assault… and then you can join Grog and Arden in their fun."** Gnarl bowed, with a beaming smile on his face as he had several new methods of torture to test, and left as Aragorn turned to Arwen, **"Now, I believe I have an Elf to please."** He stated before Arwen grabbed him and moved to the rooms upstairs as they had not had their time after the first stronghold fell.

 _Four hours later: Stronghold number 2_

Aragorn watched as the stronghold was taken apart already as half of the forces turned traitor on the ones inside the stronghold when they had arrived and Aragorn's troops mopped up the rest with little difficulty. As he supervised everything, including the loading of two totems, a spell stone, a forge stone, and a mold, Aragorn thought about his allies and how much trouble they had encountered to still not have arrived. He continued through with Grog, Arden, and Arwen right beside him making sure no one dared to touch him. Arwen held a bow that looked elven but was ebony and wore a battle armor that was slim and allowed for movement, Arden was the same as when Aragorn met him, and Grog now wore a black plate chest piece, arm guards, leggings, and boots while a machete (couldn't think of a sword type from LotR besides broadswords and claymores, I know the Elves have a type but I don't recall if the Orcs had a name for theirs. If someone knows it then let me know) type sword was on his back and he was riding a black Warg, which Aragorn had found a small den of when they were exploring before this attack. Grog was with Aragorn as Arden explained that Grog had the potential to be a black and needed experience to become a full-fledged one, **"I mean no disrespect my lord, but I hope our future enemies put up more of a fight than this. That Ranger I told you about could turn us against each other and our followers would join in as well. However, I have seen dozens of Orcs of all ranks survive these little coups and still have enough strength to make any other enemies hesitant to try something."** He stated while feeling disappointed as the battle was almost over by the time he and his master joined in.

Aragorn nodded, "I know Grog, but I have a feeling we will not have such an easy time with this so called Empire nor will we with my enemies either. I can appreciate your lust for battle, but do not allow it to cloud your judgement. It will only allow your enemy to lure you into combat where they want it to happen."

Grog nodded, **"Of course my lord."** Aragorn nodded and had them prepare to leave. There was one stronghold left and they needed to prepare for the arrival of his allies… and allow Grog and Arden to resume their entertainment of Saruman. He also thought about the next mission he had sent Slyth on because he planned to gain an ally from it.

 _Weathertop: Five minutes ago._

Rane and Lan'Gat stood with their weapons ready as soldiers arrived, though they looked battered to hell from a major fight, and were eyeing them cautiously as they wore Gondor's armor, but there were also some Elves and some human women (not sexist, the movies clearly stated that the kingdoms of man did not have women fighters, which is why Aragorn was surprised by Éowyn knowing how to use a sword in the second movie) and children mixed into the bunch. Before they could act or speak, a male Hobbit, they also noticed a female and children in the back, walked to the front and started waving his hands in front of him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, we are friends of the king."

Rane and Lan'Gat narrowed their eyes, "Speak your name and where you are from?" Lan'Gat stated as his Lord had given a list of names and locations to connect to those names to ensure that no traitors, assassins, or liars got to his base.

The Hobbit smirked, "Peregrin "Pippin" Took. Formerly of the Shire; however, I had an oath to the kingdom of Gondor to fulfill and became a soldier in the guards while my wife became a baker in Minas Tirith. These people with me are those who were able to escape and still remain loyal to Lord Aragorn. The others, I am afraid, were not able to get out and sacrificed themselves to give us time." Pippin informed before turning somber at the end of the statement, "You see, I received a missive from Lord Haldir informing me of where to go before I burned the letter and found those who had served under Lord Boromir before we left. We sent our families out first under the guise that they were going to markets but we told people that it was really just to get them out of our hair, while we prepared to leave that night and meet up with them. However, Boromir's father must have anticipated this as he set a trap for us as we got out of the city. A few dozen remained behind to hold the enemy at bay while we rode fast and hard to escape. We were then forced to fight some of the pursuers as they rode after us and we had to give the civilians time to get some distance from the city." He responded sadly and clenched his fists towards the end as some of those men were his friends and did not look down on him because of his size.

Lan'Gat and Rane relaxed, "Very well, I am Rane and this is Lan'Gat. Take this time to rest and when more arrive we will begin ushering everyone over to our Lord. Let me see to any wounded." The soldiers all nodded and began spacing themselves out across the ruins and the wounded gathered around Rane, while Lan'Gat had the Elves, who still had some stamina left, aid him in scanning the area around the cliff.

10 minutes later, one of the sentries called out, "I have riders approaching from the North!" Everyone gathered their gear and took defensive positions before they saw Elven riders atop mounts and Lan'Gat fired one arrow 10 feet in front of them.

Lan'Gat stared down at them, noticing their battle weariness and blood stains that were not their own, "Name yourselves! Whom do you serve?"

A rider moved forward, "I am Haldir of the Lorien Elves. I serve the Overlord and rightful King of Gondor, Aragorn Ellesar son of Arathorn Ellesar. I have brought the aid of the Elves of Lorien and of Rivendell. We are the advance party to ensure the way was safe as we have encountered a few threats and wished to protect those who do not know the way of battle."

Lan'Gat withdrew his arrow, "Approach then, once more of the others have arrived we will begin the exodus of the civilians." Haldir nodded and motioned for the riders to proceed back to the group as he rode to the top of the mountain on the very thin path that there was for mounts.

When he reached the top he nodded to his brethren that remained in Gondor before turning to Lan'Gat, "This is all that has arrived? I had assumed my friends would have been here before I arrived."

Lan'Gat shook his head, "We have only just recently received these few from Gondor that remained loyal. Once your people arrive, we will send the untrained through the gate while the fighters must remain for now to ensure that the enemy does not overtake this location at any point and time until we have gotten everyone through." Haldir nodded and stood at the cliff where he could see the path his people would be on as they approached.

About half an hour later, he could see his Elven brethren approaching. Of course, they were led by Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, and the latter's two sons. When they arrived, Lan'Gat explained the plan and, begrudgingly, they both accepted as Elrond was no slouch in combat and Galadriel was a healer so they remained with the soldiers as the civilians went through the gate.

 _Twilight's Citadel: At that moment._

Aragorn had just finished getting everything settled and was observing his fortress. Despite such a short time, with his minions' unstoppable energy, being so close to the Heart and all, his new soldiers, and the supplies they had gained, they had managed to restore the walls, keep, minus the missing Overlord Items, the different housing areas, and had spaces cleared for more housing or businesses as he increased his holdings. The two totems were a blue and red totem, the spell stone was actually a training spell that created enchantments that restricted his power and helped him get stronger (think chakra seals from Naruto or Spirit cuffs from Yu Yu Hakusho), the forge stone was increasing the amount of power that was able to be poured into items, and the mold was for a helmet which was being forged in the Durium smelter while his sword was being reformed and a new set of armor was being made as well out of the new material.

He was broken from his thoughts as the throne room glowed showing several Elves and Humans, and a few Hobbits, who immediately bowed upon recognizing him, "Arise my friends. Gnarl!" He stated with a motion of his hand before calling out. When said minion master arrived, Aragorn addressed him, "Lead these people to the residential area after taking the wounded to the medical area we established to Rane's specifications." He ordered and Gnarl bowed low before ushering them to follow and they bowed as they passed Aragorn. He nodded back to them as he went about getting a few of the local Elves to go through the gate to aid in any healing that may be needed on the other side.

 _3 hours later_

Aragorn stood in front of the stone that would be bringing his allies to him with Grog, Gnarl, Arwen, Arden, and Éowyn standing beside him. The last of who had arrived just over 2 hours ago when the reinforcements from Rohan had arrived at the old outpost. The minute she arrived, she ran and embraced Aragorn. She was then pleasantly surprised and stunned when he kissed her passionately while Arwen was standing right next to him. After some discussion, away from the other arrivals of course, she was more than happy to share Aragorn and be happy with him, along with Arwen, in these new lands. Aragorn was also planning on the next guest he expected within the next few minutes as Slyth had completed his assignment with great efficiency. They stood there as the stone glowed and showed his captains, his two friends, and the two most powerful LIVING Elves of Middle Earth (Queen Fey being the strongest of these lands), who all tensed seeing Grog, him, and Arwen in her new form. Grog was obvious, because he was an Orc, Arwen was also obvious, because she was now a Dark Elf, which were thought to be extinct, and he caused them to tense because even the non-magically attuned ones could feel his power and the aura that he exuded in spades, "Welcome my friends, to my new home."

 _Weathertop: 10 minutes later_

At that moment, Lan'Gat and Rane stood before a particular Ranger from the Black Gate. He was tall, had brown hair and goatee, green eyes, wore standard ranger armor with a green cloak, he held a claymore type sword across his back with a broken sword in the shape of a dagger right above that, "I was tracking a contingent of Orcs traveling from Mordor. Have you seen them?" He asked while unknown to him, they could see the Elven King Celebrimbor standing beside him as a Wraith.

They merely stood there for a minute before Lan'Gat spoke, "Yes, we have. We sent them to our Lord to join his ranks as we did with the Elves of Lorien, Mirkwood, and Rivendell, the Dwarves of the Erebor, and the men of Dale, Gondor, and Rohan, which the latter two were allied with our Lord."

At this the man, named Talion as both Lan'Gat and Rane had faced him in combat before and managed to get away, stiffened as his mind was racing about whom could possibly be able to unite four different races under their banner, "And who is this Lord of yours?" He asked while preparing to attack if necessary.

Lan'Gat smirked, "Why the Overlord Aragorn now named Urial, successor to the Dark Lord Sauron, of course." Talion tried to attack but found his arms bound tightly with an athletic man, with knives all over him, standing there holding the rope in his hands while Lan'Gat removed his weapons.

Meanwhile, Rane approached and grabbed Celebrimbor by the throat to keep him from trying anything to free his host and ally, "Please do not try anything Elven King." This got shocked looks from the two, especially when ropes of magic ensnared Celebrimbor and kept him in place beside his ally, "Our master is nothing like his predecessor and would like an audience with you, both to tell you about his ancestor and to make the both of you an offer." They both were surprised and, after a minute, nodded their consent, not like they had much choice. They were then led to the stone before it glowed and vanished along with them.

 _Back at the fortress: 10 minutes ago_

"Welcome my friends, to my new home." Aragorn stated, while internally frowning at the exhausted looks upon them all, before Gimli ran up and hugged him while laughing loudly. Aragorn chuckled, "I am glad to see you as well Gimli, but I am afraid I need you to release me as I am sure there are questions for me."

The Dwarf let go before Elrond approached, "What has happened to my daughter?" He stated and Aragorn could feel his anger coming off of him in waves.

Aragorn sighed before he spoke, "When I used my powers to heal her, it also affected her in other ways and turned her into a Dark Elf." This got shocked looks from everyone and a furious one from Elrond.

Elrond grabbed Aragorn with a murderous look in his eyes, "You did this to her?!" He screamed and Aragorn's troops as well as Arwen herself were preparing to either pummel the man for doing such an act or just get him off of Aragorn. However, Aragorn stopped them with his own actions.

Aragorn felt rage at what his father in-law was insinuating and showed such by grabbing Elrond by the throat and lifting him off his feet and above Aragorn's head, while said man glared hatefully at Elrond, **"Would you have preferred I had let her die from the poisoned arrow? Would you have wanted me to let her die just so she could stay as a normal Elf? I had no way of knowing what the spell would do to heal her, my only concern was to heal her and keep her alive. If you have a problem with that, then you have no right to call yourself her father and I will gladly send you back to Middle Earth."** He then tossed Elrond to the floor, while everyone was shocked both at his actions and the power he was generating while doing so, while a certain Elf was getting flustered again and a different Elf also got flustered. Aragorn then took deep breaths while Éowyn embraced him from behind as Arwen was watching her father closely, "Besides her looks and some added power and skills, she is still the same woman and has not changed at all. If you cannot accept that, then leave and never return here. Haldir" Aragorn informed and then called.

Haldir turned to face his leader, "I recently recruited some men who are skilled with shields and weapons, I would like you and your brethren train them and what archers I have in long range combat. My second in command Arden and my Lead Archer Lan'Gat will assist you. However, the latter is still back at Weathertop fulfilling another mission I have for him… Ah speak of the devil." True to his words the stone glowed again as Lan'Gat, Rane, Slyth, and Talion, who was still tied up next to them, appeared in the center. Few saw Celebrimbor there until Aragorn spoke, "Former King of the Elves of the East, reveal yourself to all and be welcomed among us as we discuss the matters I have to discuss with you."

Most of the people in the room were confused until the ghostly form of the long dead king appeared, **"You have great power inside you for a man. Your servants informed us that you had an offer and a story to tell us about your ancestor."**

Aragorn nodded and told them the history of Sauron, his rise to power, and his hunger for vengeance. At the end, Talion and Celebrimbor both felt a small kindling of similarity to him and a slight kindred spirit. However, they still had not let their rage go until Aragorn's next words, "Before you state what he did was not needed and cruel, I must inform you of a few things. Celebrimbor, he actually did not intend to kill you after you aided him in creating the rings."

This got shocked looks from everyone, "You see, some people he believed to be his allies told him that you were the one who gave the other Elves the curse that was put upon his family and pursued you before torturing you for vengeance. When he discovered that was not the case, he sent his best friend, known to the world as 'The Hand', to revive you so he could begin to repay his debts while he killed those who lied to him." This got further shocked looks, while Aragorn turned to the Ranger, "Talion you must listen to this next part as well. The Hand, whose name was Calabas, had ordered the Uruks that were under his command to only incapacitate the defenders while he found an individual strong enough to call Celebrimbor and then perform a ritual that would grant the individual peace in the next life."

"However, due to the strength of Celebrimbor, there was no way to call him without more than one death. This is why he killed your wife and son, Talion, as they both had a warrior's strength to them and with you added to the mix, it was enough to call Celebrimbor from the Wraith world to the living. However, what they didn't anticipate was that due to your own individual, but extremely similar, hatreds, you fused to pursue the common goal of destroying Sauron's forces to slow his advance. Which you did by the way, you slowed him from a few hours to a few months' time in the span that you wreaked havoc on his forces."

Aragorn then took another breath, "After Sauron discovered this development, he had Calabas kill the Uruks under his command for that mission, as they had killed everyone at the gate instead of incapacitating them, and then gave a capture on sight order for you. However, some of his thicker headed and blood thirsty troops decided to kill you instead. They believed doing so would grant them favor with their lord. However that was not the case, he had intended to revive your families and yourselves from the Wraith world as a form of penance because he had experienced something similar and did not want to become what he hated most. However, he never got the chance to do so and now I am offering you the same offer as a compensation for my ancestor's actions."

This got shocked and awed looks from everyone, "Understand, I cannot fulfill the offer right now, as that spell requires a level of strength that I do not yet possess, but am close to achieving. And yes, I can separate the two of you so you will live independent lives and not lose the powers you have gained. Also my head assassin has already gathered the remains of your wives and children and I placed a spell upon them to restore their bodies to when they died and they will remain that way until I revive them."

Everyone was stunned, even the minions were, as they didn't know his power had already reached that level. Talion then spoke, "And in exchange for this gift, you want us to aid you?" Talion asked as he knew nothing came for free as they had experienced with the creature Gollum.

Aragorn nodded, "Yes both as fighters, craftsmen, and as trainers as I have plenty of people who could benefit from the knowledge that you two possess. On a more personal note, I also require you as an instructor as I also fused with an elder Elf and Dwarf recently. While you may not be helpful in the training of the Dwarf's Wraith powers, you can teach me to use the Elf's as both have passed on after giving me their powers and neither wants to be reborn as they are content to have paid a debt to a predecessor of mine."

This got shocked looks from the newcomers and Talion and Celebrimbor had an internal discussion with each other before Talion nodded, "We will join you, my lord."

Aragorn nodded and immediately the bindings on the two disappeared before Gnarl spoke to Aragorn as a minion had entered and spoke to him, "My lord." Aragorn turned to Gnarl, as he spoke, "Your sword has finished while the other items will not be done for some time, but on another matter, the leader of the last stronghold has come with his entire force and is seeking a parley with Lord Urial as to not endanger his men and their families."

Aragorn turned to his guests, "Rest for now, we can talk after this is finished." He then turned towards the entryway and walked out while taking his sword from Guldo who had just come to deliver it while Arden was right behind Aragorn. Arwen then explained the details of what they were doing and Aragorn's name change.

As he exited the walls, he found an athletically built man wearing thick leather armor standing in front of him with two spears on his back and a buckler shield on his right arm while a large knife rested in a holster on his right side, "I have come to answer your call of parley." Spoke Aragorn with power and authority in his voice that made all who heard him know that he was the Lord of this land and he commanded respect.

Before the leader could respond, Slyth jumped down and stared at the leader, "Stench?" He spoke and the leader widened his eyes before bowing before Aragorn… right before his men did so as well. Seeing his leader's confused expression, Slyth spoke, "Stench was my second in commander my lord. After Sauron was killed and we leaders and the Browns stayed with Gnarl to find the Heir, the other minion tribes fled with their summoning stones and have been in hiding in these lands until they heard the Heart's call again and would return to Middle Earth to serve once again. It appears that our rogue class fighters were holding the area to keep the fortress safe."

Seeing his leader's question coming, he spoke again, "Before you ask, they fled for two reasons, 1) Mount Doom exploding released several particles into the air that are harmful to us Greens, while the Blues had to flee as when the Ring was destroyed, it released a backlash of magical energy that was harming them, while the Reds go into hibernation when exposed to large quantities of Lava. 2) Was because there were several Orc Commanders that were waiting for a chance to kill us to show that they were superior to us Minions. Since we Minion Leaders are roughly 5 times stronger than our troops, we could survive with little difficulty and the Browns have no major weaknesses so they remained as well."

Aragorn nodded, finding logic in those reasons and knew Slyth would never dare to lie to him, before his eyes glowed and he spoke, "But not all of his forces are minions, so that leaves the question on will they serve me?"

Stench then spoke, "They will my lord, as long as the Empire crumbles then they will serve you and fight for you." The men all nodded as, unknown to Aragorn, Stench had told them of the previous Overlords and they had found them to be a better lord/master than the Empire.

Aragorn nodded, "Then welcome to Twilight's Fortress and to the service of the Overlord." The men cheered as Aragorn led them into the surrounding city-like area in the outer wall. Aragorn had plans to expanding into the woods so there would be more housing, work areas, and such for his subjects. As he walked he ordered several Browns to head for the final stronghold and begin disassembling it to aid in the expansion process.

 _Three hours later: War Room_

Aragorn stood in the War Room with Haldir, Boromir, Faramir, Gimli, Legolas, Galadriel, the six minion leaders, Talion/Celebrimbor, Arwen, Éowyn, and Elrond, who had recovered and apologized to Aragorn and Arwen for his actions, while discussing what had slowed them down in their arrival. Haldir began with Galadriel and Elrond giving input throughout it while Haldir took the lead of it.

 _Flashback: A day after Haldir had informed Elrond_

[Haldir, who was riding lead with Elrond and Galadriel from Rivendell towards Weathertop which was about a day's ride at a fast pace, but they were slower because of the carts and civilians, was rather annoyed because of the path taking longer than he would have liked. They had been traveling for roughly a day for Elrond and his people, two days for Galadriel and her people, and three days for Haldir as they had traveled almost non-stop. I say almost as they had to stop or risk the horses collapsing from exhaustion. They would have been at Weathertop much faster under normal circumstances, but these were not normal.

They couldn't take the main road as they would risk being found or reported to Gondor and that was not something they wanted to risk, the alternate routes were limited as they needed one stable enough to allow the wagons and carts through with little to no difficulty, and they were even more limited by the creatures that were known to reside near certain paths. So now they were forced, and highly annoyed that they had to do so, to take a long mountain road that led about 12 miles out of the way of their destination and was forcing them to arrive from the North instead of the East, but they had to be patient and take it as it was too risky to do otherwise.

The warriors were broken from their thoughts as they came to valley like area and a large band of men came out wearing dark clothes and held bloodied weapons. One smirked and said, "Hand over the valuables and goods and you may get to live." Haldir was greatly annoyed now, as were Galadriel, wanting desperately to see Aragorn again for reasons she was still working through, and Elrond, as he wanted to get to his daughter quickly.

Before anyone could blink, Galadriel had fired arrows into a few of the men, Haldir had thrown a knife into the leader before riding forward into the enemy, and Elrond was riding towards the right flank. The Elven warriors immediately sprang into action and began attacking the men. Needless to say, with some highly annoyed and skilled Elves versus some amateurs, they were done in roughly 10 minutes with no life threatening injuries. They resumed their trek before, after hours of traveling, their goal was in sight.]

 _Flashback end_

After Haldir finished, Boromir began to explain with Legolas and Gimli speaking behind him.

 _Flashback: Two days after Boromir informed Thorin Oakenshield_

[Boromir led the contingents of Elves, Humans, and Dwarves through Mirkwood before they began the trek to the mountain pass north of Lorien forest as going through Moria was NOT an option and the plains of Rohan would allow the enemy too many chances to find them. As they trekked, Boromir prayed his king was not betrayed by that man named Gnarl; sure they had heard from him in Erebor but that was two days ago and anything could have happened, while Legolas and Gimli were hoping he was alright as well. The majority, excluding the Elves, were just curious about how the man was going to aid them in gaining their home back and what the powers he hinted at were.

Upon entering Lorien, many were surprised to see it deserted and Legolas took five of his brethren and rode ahead to scout while the others maintained their pace. Not 10 minutes later, Legolas returned with one of his men having a bleeding shoulder, "Goblins. They must have seen Lady Galadriel's people leave and decided to expand their areas. We killed a few but more are bound to come. We can have the caravans go north with some guards while we ride west to intercept any and force them back into Moria." Boromir nodded and had the guards from Dale guard the caravan while the Elves and Dwarves rode forward to hold the Goblins back.

They engaged the Goblins swiftly and without mercy. Due to the brute force attacks of the three leaders, the forces broke through easily with only some of the mounts being killed and a couple dozen of the soldiers being injured in the attack. They were successful though, as the Goblins ran back to the mountain while still losing a few to the well placed arrows of the Elves. They then rode back to the caravan and placed the wounded on carts to rest while they traveled.

They had had to stop for a few hours as a patrol from Gondor was searching the area at the base of the mountain path and was rather troublesome. After a few hours, it was decided they weren't going to leave, so Legolas and a few archers killed them with accurate placements of their arrows before getting the caravan to the base of the path and recollecting their arrows before continuing towards the meeting point.]

 _Flashback end_

As Boromir wrapped up, Faramir then explained with Éowyn providing input as well.

 _Flashback begin: Two days after Faramir informed Éomer and Théoden_

[Faramir led the Rohirrim that Éomer was able to spare along with some craftsmen, guards, Merry, and of course Éowyn. They had been riding for a day now and had not made great progress as they had to ensure that no patrols or emissaries from Gondor saw them. Emissaries were going to be arriving in the city as a Rohan messenger had arrived, three hours before they left, and informed them a contingent of Gondor soldiers had entered their borders searching for Aragorn and his three Captains, though only the latter was mentioned but everyone knew they were looking for the former. Needless to say, they made haste to put distance between the capitol, the straight path from the border to said city, and themselves as fast as possible. Eventually, they were forced to through Fangorn Forest after a close call that they did not wish to relive.

Of course, having never been inside, let alone through, Fangorn before, they had a hard time getting out. Even Merry was lost as he had never learned the path as he had just rode on Treebeard while he walked through the forest with Merry and Pippin along for the ride. This continued until they met an Ent that kindly guided them out of the forest to Isengard's borders. They witnessed the drowned city and the Ents guarding the Tower that, at the time, they believed still held Saruman.

Unknown to them, Slyth had gotten him out already; he just took a while to return to the keep as he had to drag the old man through the wilderness until he managed to arrive at Weathertop. Anyway, they made their way North towards Weathertop and were making good time… until Faramir heard a scout say they had riders approaching from the south. Faramir quickly took a half of the Rohirrim and rode to meet the riders, while Merry and Éowyn led the caravan north.

When they met up with the riders, Faramir had a deep scowl on his face as the leader was a scumbag in all definitions of the word that had tried on more than one occasion to have Aragorn make him the regent over Ithilien in Faramir's place so he could rule as he pleased and, of course, this was crushed every time as Aragorn saw right through him and never trusted the man as he reminded him of Wormtongue far too much for Aragorn's comfort. Without speaking the riders rode towards them with their weapons drawn which Faramir and the Rohirrim reciprocated.

They met in the middle and both sides took hits before Faramir decapitated the scumbag and the Rohirrim mopped up the remaining Gondor warriors. The Rohirrim took some hits, since despite the fact that they won, they were outnumbered, as a result roughly a dozen of their soldiers were incapacitated, another half dozen were wounded enough to take them out of any fights for a time, and another dozen had lost their horses. Faramir had aided them in regrouping and taking the armor and weapons off the dead Gondor warriors before riding back to join the caravan and getting the wounded and incapacitated onto carts/wagons to make transport easier. They were relieved to not suffer another incident as they continued the trek to Weathertop.]

 _Flashback end_

Lan'Gat then gave Pippin's report and Aragorn nodded while stating he was angered that any of his people had died, but a soothing gesture from his two loves made him calm down and they began planning on how to move forward and prepare to attack Nordberg and its area of influence as the Empire had a weaker presence there than in other locations. Also, as Sauron had confirmed it for Aragorn, there was a minion stone in the area that belonged to Lan'Gat's tribe and that made the area a priority.

The others understood as Arwen had explained their enemy in this land and the basic Overlord items and Minion subjects to the others and it was agreed that they had to be stopped before Aragorn could try to correct the problems back in Middle Earth. Aragorn leaned over the map and started discussing his plan for the invasion, while feeling that Gimli was eager to test his Dwarven metal against the anti-magical humans of these lands. Truth was; Aragorn was feeling anxious for combat as well. He had begun to get a feeling for it ever since he took the Lordship.

Sauron had explained that it was not his doing; it was merely Aragorn's true instincts coming out of him, just as Arwen's desires were being released in full bloom, and Éowyn too would be showing some inner feelings when Aragorn confirmed her as another mistress. Aragorn shook those thoughts aside before explaining his plans for his realm of control while he led a strike team that would go through the pass and prepare for the army to come through when the time came for the attack.

The others nodded; knowing a smaller force could pass unnoticed much easier than a large army could, and began to discuss who was suited for what job ranging from Aragorn's expansions to being in the strike team. Gimli's choice was obvious to everyone there.

 **Done, so Aragorn's allies are finally there and he is ready to march and then attack Nordberg. Talion has joined his king, Celebrimbor has been granted a chance at life again, and both have an opportunity to have their family returned to them.**

 **I am certain you all can guess the abilities he gained from the Elf, the real question is if you can guess what powers he gained from the Dwarf?**

 **Also a shout out to METALHELLSPWN who has some interesting challenges up. I have an interest in one, but I have 100+ stories on my 'to write' list so I can't do it for now/the foreseeable future. Check them out and see if any are for you, an author you know, or if you have a suggestion on what you think may make another author want to do it.**

 **Also he had three specific ideas that he wanted people to check out and since he has helped me out, I am helping him out as well, First: "A Brütal legend overlord crossover where Eddie is next overlord but decides to keep his little campaign of conquering on the sidelines while he helps Lars with his battle against the demons. Now backstory, Lars's father was the previous overlord but he walked away from the title saying "it's not for me" but maintains the minions to ensure they stay together when Eddie gets the gauntlet Lars pledges to serve Eddie but he prefers working side-by-side with Lars instead. Will follow canon storyline with some extensions here and there, Eddie will have Lars and Gnarl around him to help minimize the workload Eddie deals with, Brütal world will be at least twice as large if not 3x as large as the original, the minions appearances will be as big as the headbangers for general size, will use different weapons depending on class (clubs or other weapons for browns, razorfire bows for reds, knives similar to Ophelia's for greens, and bass guitars similar to the thunderhogs for the blues), Eddie will have at least a third of the total bouncers for his own army."**

 **Second: "A command and conquer/fallout crossover where the commanders of the Allied Military Command get sent to the world of fallout during an accident involving a chronosphere without a limiter after the event occurs the Commander (your character) takes control of the situation and assigns each of the other commander's jobs that best suited them: Giles for airborne recon, Warren for ground based ops and patrols, Lisette basically becomes the new Eva in being a communications liaison and cyber warfare specialist via hacking restricted areas, robots, terminals, security systems, etc. while the commanders forces protect and patrol the area around there location. They will appear by helping the CO in charge of the HELIOS 1 solar power plant after saving them from a massive legion attack, they agree to help the NCR in taking Hoover Dam and offer their forces to stabilize the territory in exchange they require resources money, materials, manpower, etc. they will help courier six in his quest for revenge when they come across Big MT. They will establish control of the area and put the scientists there to work that will ACTUALLY help the world not their own selfish desires."**

 **Third: A Devil May Cry reincarnation story that has been barely used. Naruto: Second Coming of the Prince of Darkness, where he's the reincarnation of Mundus. Naruto is in the forest of death and gets separated from his 'teammates' and winds up in Mundus's throne room where upon meeting him, enrages Mundus because his reincarnation is so weak. He immediately infuses a third of his power with Naruto while using the Kyubi as a catalyst to jump start the process of powering him up, making Naruto's physical abilities on par with Dante's in a sense he is a high speed type of fighter when the situation calls for it, his skill surpasses Virgil's when he faces stronger enemies (which are ANBU level and above) but overall he's two steps down from Sparda's level of power. After the process(which he absorbs the Kyubi during the procedure), Mundus tells him to prove that he isn't weak so that he can earn more of his power(second third would be just before the VotE fight, final third before the three year training trip which he does in the demon realm). Harem style: older women (Mei Terumi, Anko Miterashi, Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka, Tsunami, people like that [though I am a major Naru/Mei fan, never Naru/Hina it's overused and barely makes sense. Would you date your stalker?])**

 **The note about the pairings for Naruto was his wording not mine. So if you're interested; review this story and I will let him know, PM him (which he would prefer), or let another author you know take a look and see if they're interested.**

 **Also I have added two more polls, not for this fic, to my circulation of polls. One is for the next non-Naruto fic I should write and the other is for the final decision on the next Naruto fic I should write, which is down to the five choices and the highest one will be next while the other four go back to the other poll with more choices added.**

 **WARNING: The second poll WILL be closed at the end of August.**

 **Lastly, yes Mithril is the last metal smelter but it will not be impervious to damage. It just takes a crap load to actually damage it and only Aragorn's items will be crafted from it.**

 **That should be it, later everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Strike

**Hello all, I'm back with a new chapter for you.**

 **Also sorry for the wait, but I was getting ready to and actually meeting an uncle that my family and I never knew about, while still dealing with School. I was also asked to co-write a fic with YinShadow that he has already started called "Overlord of Nothingness." Which I recommend checking out as it is a Kingdom Hearts/Overlord/mass X-over. On top of all that, I also decided to edit ALL my chapters and stories to fix the grammar errors that were strewn throughout them so I apologize for not updating sooner.**

 **Of course I also suffer from the bane of all writers, the evil known as writer's block. *Ques the music from the shower scene in psycho* But yeah, I am being tied up with a few things so bear with me here.**

 **Also, I have thought of a few topics and questions that I can't find an answer to regarding Anime, games, movies, or some such. So, at the end of this fic is a topic of discussion that I am posting and I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter. It also has another note attached to it at the bottom.**

 **Lastly, I will refer to Aragorn as Aragorn, but when he introduces himself, he will use Urial.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, Overlord, or anything from them, but I do own some OCs that will be in here.**

(Author's Notes)

"Speech"

 _(Thoughts)_

" _Language other than common"_

' _Mental speech/speech over the Heart'_

" **Wraith, Sauron, Orcs, Aragorn's Overlord speech, non-humanoid speech"**

 _ **(Above's thoughts)**_

" _ **Above in other language"**_

' _ **Above's mental speech/speech over the Heart'**_

[Flashback]

 **Chapter 4: First Strike**

Aragorn stood at the pass to the north that cut through the mountains that separated his territory from the rest of the lands of the Empire's control. With him was Arden of course, Gimli, Boromir, Haldir, Legolas, Arwen, Talion, Lan'Gat, Rane, and Slyth while the others were either helping with the building/rebuilding of the keep as well as expanding the area to make it a town then a city or training troops to be more combat effective.

Currently, all of them had one thought in mind, _"For the love of Middle Earth, I hate this forsaken snow."_ The cause of this thought was the land between Aragorn's section and their target of Nordberg was nothing but snow, ice, cold, and blue water.

Aragorn felt his eye twitch as it reminded him of his time in the north and the annoying cold, though he did have to admit that it made his endurance and training that much better. Likewise, the constant threat of frostbite, numbness, biting cold, and his now twitching body whenever he was near ice was debatable to be worth it or not. Then there were the tactical reasons, frosted armor slowing you down, frosted weapons in their sheaths making them stick, bad foot placements for armies and horses, thin ice blended into thick ice making it easy for you to fall through and die, and there was the interference of the cold with normal bodily functions.

So far, they had a rather long, though humorous, journey through an ice cavern where Gimli was once again muttering about damn Elves and their damn footwork while he continued to slip and slide his way across the ice in an ungraceful manner. They all knew he didn't mean it, but it was still entertaining to watch him cross the ice and then try to not fall. They had gotten a glimpse of their target as the cavern opened to an open view of the landscape and, despite the snow and ice, it was beautiful country and the town looked to be easily fortifiable. However, the question remained if the residents were willing to overlook their prejudices about magical beings.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Aragorn led his group farther through the cavern before coming upon a large, and apparent, breeding ground for seals as there were dozens of baby seals just lounging around or moving between the land/ice and the water. Notably, there was also a yeti smashing ice barriers to pieces and moving forward. Aragorn, having dealt with the beasts already, simply walked forward and followed it while the others simply stared at the beast before moving after Aragorn.

Aragorn watched as the yeti shoved through some hunters and continued charging through the area. The hunters regrouped and bared their spears at Aragorn and his group before noticing that they weren't wearing Empire colors or armor. In fact, they saw that they all wore armor and designs that they had never seen before and, based off the direction they came from, they either shipwrecked on these lands or they came from that valley people kept fleeing to in order to get away from the Empire.

Aragorn stood there while his group was tensed and ready to draw their weapons if needed, though most were slightly conflicted about killing other humans at the moment since the majority of their adventures, not counting the Minas Tirith battle towards the end of the war, was killing orcs, goblins, trolls, and other non-mortal races. Aragorn just stared at them as they fidgeted slightly as they were debating if they were a threat or not, while knowing his group wouldn't draw unless attacked or he ordered it.

It was a few seconds later that they finally paid more attention to Gimli, Legolas, and Arwen and finally noticed that they weren't human, weren't in chains, were armed, and weren't afraid of their company so that meant that these people weren't with the Empire. They lowered their spears and relaxed slightly, "You going after the Empire?"

One asked and Aragorn nodded before the hunters relaxed completely and moved aside, "Then be our guest and crush a few for us as well." He stated and Aragorn nodded again as he and his group moved passed them and continued following the path of carnage and rampage that the yeti left behind as it moved farther in.

A few minutes, and some more stalls from hunters encountering them, they caught up to it being exhausted and sitting on a makeshift dock while Aragorn just approached it and looked at it. The yeti merely snorted at him before he patted it and it seemed to enjoy it. Aragorn then turned to see a group of a type of Elf he hadn't seen before jump on the dock with swords drawn, which was a bad move as they had three bows trained on them with the others drawing their weapons with perturbed looks on their faces. Even the yeti seemed agitated at their choice to draw weapons at Aragorn.

The Elves noticed Legolas and Arwen and were surprised to find any kin of theirs with a human that appeared to be of some importance, if the level of skill that went into his armor and weapons was any indication, and was apparently didn't consider them a threat as he didn't even draw his sword. The only thing that they could see that showed he acknowledged their presence was that he looked at them with, what appeared to be, a disinterested look as the helmet made it slightly difficult to see his face., "I suggest you go, my comrades do not take kindly to people pointing weapons at me."

Aragorn stated while making eye contact with one Elf in particular that was practically screaming enemy to his eyes as Aragorn had learned to not show any outward sign that he was using his Wraith powers. Now he could use his vision without his eyes glowing, though he did add it at times for dramatic effect and intimidation, and could switch between his Elven and Dwarf Wraith powers at will, "Just back off, I am not going to harm this creature. Plus, you're delaying me from taking out some frustration on the so called Glorious Empire that is currently occupying Nordberg."

The other Elves backed off while that one Elf narrowed his eyes at Aragorn, "This isn't over."

Aragorn simply looked at him as he moved back to his boat, "Probably not, but it is for now."

Aragorn stated and Gimli snorted, "It would have been a good idea just to kill that one now. He gives me that same damn feeling that Denethor did."

He stated and Aragorn nodded, "Yes, my Wraith powers showed him as my enemy. However, his men did not and I will not needlessly kill those who I have no reason to." Aragorn stated as they left, while Gimli merely grunted in reply, and Aragorn sent the yeti back to the keep while they trudged farther inland as they all tried to ignore the cold. Before long, they came upon another cavern and Gimli was inside before anyone could say a word, which caused everyone to chuckle slightly before they moved to catch up with him.

 _Five minutes later: Just outside the Nordberg Sanctuary_

They came into a large open area with soldiers dressed like the ancient soldiers of Rome from their universe, "Did you hear that they found a large magical artifact in this cave?"

One of the soldiers asked, "Yeah, I hear Borius is planning on sending it to the Emperor, which means he'll get some large reward while we get nothing, as usual."

Another soldier stated, "Well what do you expect when that pompous windbag claims that no one but himself is doing their job correctly?"

"I know, we kill those damn magical beings and he gets all the credit! Let's see him try to kill a contingent of fairies that blast fire at you when you get within range, destroy a dragon that is rather agitated by your presence the moment you step foot near its lair. If he can survive those things, then he can take all the credit he wants. Till then he can shut up and let the actual heroes kill those damn abominations."

The soldiers continued their banter while Aragorn was getting increasingly agitated as they not only insulted his allies and himself, they were insulting one of his loves. He channeled his Wraith powers and Talion was surprised to see a ghostly axe appear in Aragorn's hands before he leapt down and slammed it on to the ground. The moment the axe hit the ground, a shockwave shot out and launched the soldiers away and into the walls… hard. A few got up, but were quickly put down by three archers putting arrows into them.

Aragorn raised his gauntlet hand and called for his Minions, "Gather that equipment and send it back to the keep." He stated before raising his gauntlet again and called a transport stone as the Minions gathered the gear from the dead before he moved to the path further in and his comrades and soldiers fell into line right behind him while the transport stone vanished.

They were stopped a few minutes later by a blockade in the middle of the cavern pathway. When they got close, archers fired at their feet. The response they got was for three archers and a Wraith to fire back on them and kill five of them. Aragorn simply walked forward before using _Shadow Strike_ to vanish to the other side of the barricade and struck down the archers with fast movements that only Talion, using _Wraith Vision,_ could follow.

Aragorn slew the last archer before dropping back to the first side of the barricade. He focused his powers to his fist and Talion saw a large metal gauntlet form over Aragorn's hand before he slammed it into the barricade and watched the wood crack before Aragorn did it again and the wood shattered backwards. Aragorn lowered his arm and popped his neck slightly before moving forward with his commanders and Minions. Talion though was thankful that Aragorn wasn't the same as Sauron as he doubted that he could win or stall this man's advance.

Before long they came upon the entrance to a lush area with a large, what they at least assumed was, fairy standing guard. Aragorn was going to approach before he caught sight of a contingent of soldiers carrying a spell stone, "Damn, we'll come back to this area after we get the spell stone and survey the area of Nordberg."

He stated before going towards the troops who dropped the stone and took formation while noticing Elves amongst his ranks, but could tell from his eyes glowing that he wasn't a normal person, "Magical filth, surrender to be taken captive and judged accordingly for having the abomination known as magic!"

The centurion stated and Aragorn blinked a few times before turning to his soldiers, "Not very subtle or friendly are they?" He stated and the commanders could only shrug towards him.

Aragorn was going to comment further before he caught a pilum that was thrown at him before he flipped it over and threw it at the centurion. The pilum flew past the lines of soldiers before impaling the centurion and pinning him to the cavern wall before Aragorn was behind the lines sheathing his sword before 10 soldiers dropped to the ground with their heads following a second later, "I'm really not in the mood for bigots and fools and I have a bit of a timetable to take care of. So, those who want to live can drop their weapons and armor and then run back to your emperor and tell him his days are numbered if he continues to go after magical beings. Everyone else can go down fighting if you wish, but you will die for standing with the corrupt Empire you're serving."

Aragorn stated with his eyes glowing dangerously while some of the soldiers threw down their weapons and removed their armor before raising their hands in the air while the others were standing back to back with their weapons prepared, "Like we would ever surrender to an abomination like you or those deformed freaks you have on your side."

One soldier stated before Aragorn's sword embedded itself in his chest and two soldiers beside him had their heads blown up. Everyone turned to see Aragorn there with his hand extended and a scowl on his face with his hand glowing dangerously, "Now you see, that is the kind of attitude that annoys me. Now, not only have you insulted me, but you have also insulted some friends and a love of mine. And that my friends, that to me, is unforgiveable."

Aragorn stated before vanishing again, only to reappear and take his sword, and began cleaving apart another half dozen soldiers before he stopped his onslaught while the Minions jumped in and killed the last few. Aragorn turned towards the few who threw down their arms and simply gazed at the now afraid men, "Boo."

Aragorn stated and the men were racing out of the cavern trying to shove the others out of the way. Aragorn simply shook his head before feeling Arwen wrap her arms around him from behind and kiss his neck and Aragorn smirked, "Not now my love, when we are done." Aragorn stated before he called forth a few more Minions before finding that he couldn't call a transport stone, _"Damn, probably too much magic from that sanctuary."_ "Alright, get the armor, weapons, and spell stone ready. We'll have to call transport outside the cavern."

Aragorn stated and absorbed the Life Force of their dead enemies as the Minions nodded and proceeded to grab everything and proceed to exit the cavern, but before they could exit the cavern, they found a tower like figure, _'_ _ **That is a Minion possession stone. It was crafted from shards of the Dark Tower, which one of the older Overlords constructed, and does as the name suggests. Though with how your forces are situated, that function is not useful any longer. However, you may be able to repurpose it for something else as nothing connected to an Overlord or the Heart is without use.'**_

Sauron informed him and Aragorn directed some Minions to carry it with them before exiting the cavern. Aragorn, Talion, and Legolas were the only ones briefly aware of a pair of eyes on them as they left, _"Hmm, well he is a handsome one. Plus, his power is from multiple sides of magic and he is not affected by either side yet is at the same time. Hmm, he is interesting. I may have to meet him when he returns here. If nothing else, he is fighting the Empire and could be a good ally."_

A woman thought with a celestial type aura, curly pale blue/purple hair, a light pale purple bodice and gown with bracers and boots to match and a white skirt over her lower half. This was Fay, Queen of the Fairies, and chief opponent of the Glorious Empire. She continued to gaze at Aragorn as they left the cavern, while inwardly looking forward to meeting Aragorn face to face.

 _Just outside the cavern_

Aragorn and his group came out to find tiny little creatures jumping all over and were trying to take the spell stone from his Minions, _(Those troublesome creatures are called Gnomes. They're annoying pests that steal items, gold, and just about anything else they can get into their burrows)._

Gnarl stated over the Heart before the leader of the Gnomes started communicating through squeaks and yips and Aragorn just tilted his head, "From what I could sense from that, he either just declared war on me if I don't give him the spell stone or he's asking if I have any fruit to give it."

Aragorn stated before a fire Gnome jumped at him and he swatted it into a wall before it slumped down dead and the other Gnomes started jumping on everyone. Aragorn, getting agitated, channeled his Wraith powers into his hands creating a bow and drew an arrow before launching it into the air and watched as it multiplied and rained down on the Gnomes before they fell over dead.

Celebrimbor looked at him with curious surprise, **"Well, that was impressive and inventive."** He stated while Talion turned towards him in a silent question, **"I don't know why we never tried that either. I can think of at least… 100 instances where that would have been helpful."** He continued and Talion sighed before deciding to test out their powers again.

Aragorn gathered up the Life Force while having his Minions pick up everything again. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the Gnomes dropped gold and some gems that, based on Gimli's gawking, were worth quite a bit.

The gems and gold were absorbed into his gauntlet and sent to the treasury and they continued their trek before encountering a larger contingent of Empire soldiers. However, Aragorn had to stop himself from laughing as he saw the soldiers struggling to contain and/or eliminate a good sized portion of Gnomes that kept stealing their purses or anything of value off of them while setting small fires to the cloth part of their uniforms/armors.

Aragorn briefly debated on if he should just let them continue as the Gnomes would get killed and the soldiers would get exhausted, but he decided to make it go faster. He channeled his Dwarf powers again before slamming his axe on the ground which sent out a wave like last time. Unlike last time, when the wave struck the enemies, the axes shot up and started impaling the enemy. To speed up the process further, Aragorn launched an arrow into the air again and it rained down hitting the few Gnomes that jumped from a soldier and were running.

After about a minute, the Gnomes were all dead and most of the soldiers were dead, while the few that weren't looked extremely weak and could barely hold their weapons and shields up. Aragorn simply vanished from sight before reappearing behind the soldiers while his sword slid back with an audible CLICK. The soldiers then collapsed on the ground showing that Aragorn had cleaved through the remaining soldiers.

Aragorn stood up straight and called more Minions to him to carry the new load while his gauntlet absorbed the Life Force he gained. Aragorn still felt interference from something as he tried to call transport stone, so he waved his forces forward and continued trudging farther and found a split in the path; one to the left and one to the right.

Sensing something to the right, he walked in that direction. A few minutes later, he came across a hive/burrow of Gnomes and another minion totem. Not one to turn down help, Aragorn did a rain of arrows to the middle of the Gnomes and some of the arrows changed into axes which sent out shockwaves as they hit while he called the Life Force to him.

He then noticed more of them coming out of their burrow and used his Conversion spell to kill them quickly before grabbing a Gnome and channeling his powers to _brand_ it and then launched it down the hole. He waited a few moments before _Detonating_ the branded Gnome. When it exploded, he called the Life Force up to him before he and Arden lifted a large rock and shoved it down the hole to block it.

He then directed a few more Minions to the totem while noticing he only had a few Minions left as his primary fighting force as the others were busy carrying the items he had gotten. He did have his commanders, but, besides Arden… and Gimli, they weren't the primary fighters for him. He raised his gauntlet hand and called his last 5 that he could control at the moment and they trudged back to where the path divided.

They arrived back at the fork before going the other path and came to a suspended wooden bridge. Aragorn leapt the distance and instructed the troops to cross first before having the items cross ONE at a time. As Aragorn watched everyone cross he got slightly worried about future crossings, _'Gnarl, make a note to have this bridge reinforced or rebuilt. This is too hazardous to leave as is.'_

He stated over the Heart connection, _'At once sire, once Nordberg has been liberated, I will send some of the craftsmen to inspect the area."_

Gnarl stated and Aragorn nodded as the rest of his group finished crossing. He began leading his group farther in. They then came to the path that led to Nordberg, but it was blocked by a large flaming barricade, which was covered in tar and oil so he couldn't put it out the easy way, and was connected to a decent sized plateau with another path going around the right. Aragorn moved to the far side of the plateau before he felt a pulse through his connection to the Heart and saw that the Possession Stone pulsed as well. Without knowing why, he had the carriers place it on the plateau before he blasted it with his energy.

The Stone glowed before rising and expanding into a large gothic tower that was at least 3 stories tall and had slots for archers to attack out of and had a glowing stone for its base. Aragorn gazed at the tower impressed before hearing Sauron speak to him, _**'Intriguing, Aragorn, you were able to recreate a Warp Tower. It essentially is an extension of your Keep and the Heart to allow you a defensible position to send items, people, or some such back to the keep and marks the area as your territory, once it is no longer contested that is. With this here, the land will not only flourish, but the residents will benefit as well and become better, stronger, and more resilient to disease. I do not know how many more of those Stones exist, but you must be sparing with them until your power is great enough that you can create more. It was due to my tower that my orcs and Minions were able to fight with such ferocity, but weren't as strong or fierce outside of my domain.'**_

His ancestor/predecessor explained and Aragorn mentally nodded. He then turned to his soldiers, "Move the items and gear to the Warp Stone and have some of the archers take up positions in the Tower."

He ordered and his soldiers/carriers started doing as ordered while Lan'Gat moved up to him, "I'll take a position in the Tower since you are going to be going back to that sanctuary we passed. I'm no good in close quarters if it comes to that, so I'll make sure the Tower stays standing."

He stated and Aragorn nodded before he felt a pulse a short distance away. He grabbed a few of his soldiers, while the Boromir and Arden followed, and led them around a bend where another flaming barricade was set up, but to the left was a small path that led to a non-flaming barricade of boulders and logs. Aragorn poured Wraith energy into his fist before he slammed it into the barricade and launched it back into a natural rock wall.

Aragorn gazed at another red totem and Arden moved and lifted it with Boromir helping before heading towards the Tower, while the soldiers hefted the boulders and logs and started back to the tower before the other Minions came to help and grabbed the remaining ones. Aragorn followed them and found his archers were already there and were in different positions while Lan'Gat was at the top.

Before he could give orders, his body tensed as the items were returned and Sauron spoke once again, _**'Ah, congratulations Aragorn. You retrieved the Blade Magic spell. This spell allows you to channel your powers through your sword and unleash new and/or improved attacks on enemies. I am a bit jealous as I scoured Middle Earth for that spell as it would've benefitted me a few times.'**_

Aragorn gave a mental nod and took his blade out before channeling his energy into it. The weapon glowed for a minute before stopping and he then channeled his Wraith powers into it. It glowed again, but a different color and he sheathed it before seeing if his troops were done loading the Tower.

He saw them placing the last few items down and he turned to his troops that were staying, "We'll be back shortly." He stated and they nodded while he took his Minions with him and his commanders fell in behind him. He also called a few elites to help protect the Tower while he headed for the Sanctuary as he felt it was time to get his minion stone back.

 _Five minutes later: Path to the Sanctuary_

Aragorn, his commanders, and Minions made it back to the makeshift bridge where they found Queen Fay with some small flying creatures that Aragorn could only assume were fairies, some plant like women that seemed to be growing out of the ground that had blue skin, glowing white eyes, and a metal bra-like breastplate, and a contingent of Elves along with the one that Aragorn had seen through his Wraith vision. Gimli apparently noticed that Elf as well and growled which got them to tense before Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gimli, we aren't starting a fight here. I know you don't like him, but we aren't going to fight all of them just so you can show your dislike of him."

Aragorn stated and Gimli stopped growling and nodded. They stood there while Arden gazed at Fay and the one that Gimli disliked while said Fairy Queen spoke, "Greetings Overlord, I am Queen Fay and we welcome you to the Sanctuary."

She stated and the Elves looked at her shocked, "My lady you can't be serious! This man, if you can call him that, is a barbarian and wields dark magic!"

The Elf from before shouted and Aragorn chuckled, "And what are you using as the measuring stick for me being a barbarian? If you're comparing me to the Empire, then I'll take it as a compliment. If you're comparing me to you, well then all I have to say is at least I have taken ground from the Empire while you have been hiding in this cavern."

The Elf grit his teeth while Fay raised her hand to stop him from speaking out again, "You are correct, we have not made much progress while you have taken down 2 contingents of them and even caused quite a few to turn tail and run."

She stated and her people were shocked again, "My lady, if he is letting them live then how can we trust him?!"

The same Elf spoke again, **"Because butchering them for just being associated with the Empire makes us no better than them for killing anyone associated with magic!"**

Aragorn all but yelled as he let some of his power out and Fay and her group stood there in shock and awe at the power and at the sight of his eyes and face glowing, **"I will not become a monster like them or a man back in my homeland who kills anyone associated with those they want dead. Doing so will turn me into them and I refuse to become like them!"**

Aragorn growled out before taking a deep breath and calming himself, "Regardless of anything else, I wish to have my Minion Stone, the Warp Tower, and the Mana Crystal that are here. After that, if you do not wish an alliance or to join my territory, my troops will never set foot in your territory again and will not engage your forces so long as you do not attempt to claim any territory under my protection or take any items that are mine."

Fay raised an eyebrow, while still being awestruck at the power he generated, "You do not wish to conquer us and take our powers to aid you?"

She asked with curiosity in her voice and Aragorn merely chuckled alongside a few of his commanders which got confused expressions from the magical beings beside Fay, "I don't want to conquer anything, I just hate people who decide that someone is evil because they are different. I hate bigotry, racial prejudice, power hungry fools, and anyone who believes they are untouchable because of their power, military or otherwise. If keeping the people of these lands and the other lands safe from this type of foolishness means that I need to take territory, then I will but I will not force my rule onto people as that makes me no better than the people I despise."

Aragorn stated and Fey felt him move up a notch or two in her respect while her troops, minus the one Elf, felt respect for him as well, "Now." Aragorn stated getting their attention again, "Can you please return the items I mentioned?"

Fay stood there for a moment before nodding and that one Elf spoke again, "My lady! That Crystal is what protects the sanctuary from the Empire!"

Aragorn was starting to get his nerves agitated by this guy, "Which is pointless now." He commented and made everyone turn to him, "The clans that control the Hunting Grounds have nothing to do with the Empire and despise them and the water ways are too narrow to use unless you use your sanctuary as a pathway through and I have an outpost outside on the path that leads from Nordberg to here, meaning they have to go through me in order to get to you."

Fay and the others widened their eyes, while that one Elf grit his teeth, "Very well, you may take your stone and Tower, but the Mana Crystal will remain until you have forced the Empire out of Nordberg."

She stated and Aragorn stared at her for a moment before he nodded, "Fair enough, your majesty."

He stated with a smirk before removing his helmet and noticed the blush on Fay's face, which caused him to both internally smirk and sigh before he walked forward with his troops following while Fay had her troops cleared the way for them.

Fay walked with them as they moved to gather their items as she studied Aragorn since he was an enigma to her. He had powers of different sides of magic, but it seemed like he wasn't affected by it like others were. That, however, was the main focus as that shouldn't be possible. Yet, here was a man who could do so and she didn't understand how he could. If he could master his powers, then he could potentially lead magical beings to a new future.

He apparently had the dark Elf woman as a lover, if her eyes were telling the truth, he had an Elf and Dwarf beside him that seemed loyal and trustworthy, and he had humans who seemed to have no issue with magic or its users.

Fay watched their interactions with interest and was continued to be confused by Aragorn as he was not like any other person she had met before. Her thoughts were broken when she remembered a comment he made, "My Lord."

She started before Aragorn cut her off, "My name, your majesty, is Urial. I do not like titles and such, despite my soldiers' constant use of it as they say it is a matter of respect for them. So please, your majesty, call me by my name."

Fay was even more impressed as most lords demanded to be addressed as such and she smirked at him, "If that is the case, Urial, please call me Fay or Lady Fay if my followers decide to give you a hard time. Calling me, your majesty, makes me feel uncomfortable."

Aragorn nodded, "Fair enough, Lady Fay."

Fay smiled and said, "Now, Urial, you mentioned other lands earlier, what did you mean by that?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean you don't know that there are, at least, two other continents out in the world? Your 'great cataclysm' didn't destroy the rest of the world; everyone forget these lands exist."

He stated and Fay widened her eyes, "Urial, how is you know about those lands?"

She asked, "I have a map of the current world as my predecessor was one of the key people involved in a war that was fought some months ago and we are from there."

Fay was impressed with the possible map and was shocked about him being from there, "But, why are you here then?"

Aragorn stopped and gripped his hands tightly while Arwen laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I was a king in those lands before a man, whom I should have killed, betrayed me and nearly killed my love that is beside me. We retreated here to grow our strength and then retaliate."

He stated and started walking again while Fay felt bad for bringing such a topic up, even if she wasn't aware of how sore of topic was. She then followed them while directing them to the minion stone. They found said stone about 5 minutes later, after clearing out some more Gnomes, which Fay was fine with as they were more trouble than they were worth and could easily repopulate since apparently a pair of Gnomes could have 50 children in one sitting and they are full grown within a week which means they can then have 50 children per pair, and found the stone with some beings similar to his current Minions around it.

These ones were like his other Minions but were more athletically built than the Browns in that while the Browns were tough and sturdy built like Dwarves, these Minions had a body figure similar to Elves and they had more speed than the Browns as evidenced by the fact that they were chasing some Gnomes and keeping pace with them better than the Browns did, and wore leather armor. A few had no weapons at all, while the rest had bows, knives, crossbows, glaves, and javelins. These were main soldiers of the Red minion class, which was the class that specialized in long range attacks only.

They all turned as they felt someone approach before they saw Aragorn and they all bowed, "Master."

They all stated together and Aragorn bid them rise, "I am glad to have found you, gather everything you have. You will be returning to the keep before we bring the fight to the Empire."

(AN: Aragorn can have them out as they aren't officially his Minions yet. He has to get the Stone back to the Keep and in place before they are officially his. He can command them, but they don't count towards his summoning limit as they are not his yet and the limit is only outside of his domain [that being the area where his keep is], while inside he can have all of his troops out and ready. Also, his Elves, humans, Orcs, and Trolls don't count towards his Minions as they are just his soldiers and if you recall in Overlord 2, each time you conquered a town that town gained a contingent of elite Minions to guard it that also didn't count towards the total minion numbers).

He ordered and they nodded while a few began carrying the stone while the others grabbed their weapons and ammo before they started following him deeper into the sanctuary. However, they didn't make it far before Aragorn stopped as he felt the Heart pulsing and he turned to see a large crack in the rock surface of the wall. He approached it and ran his hand down the crack. Fay saw this, "It's nothing to worry about Urial, that crack has been there since we made this place our home."

Aragorn continued to gaze at the crack, "Your fairies, they find this place attractive, correct?"

He asked and Fay rose an eyebrow, "Yes, how did you know that?"

She asked and Aragorn simply flexed his left hand and Fay was shocked when a ghostly axe to his hand before he lined it up with the crack. Aragorn examined the rock for a moment before he slammed the blade through causing a small tremor and the crack spread before the rock broke apart and showed two items; one was a blue minion totem and the other was a spell catalyst which increased his magical talents, "Because I could sense these here."

He stated as he gazed at the Overlord items before raising his gauntlet hand, "STOP!" They all turned to see the Elf from before there with his sword out while he had three others with him, "The agreement was for the Tower and Stone, you will leave those two items right where they are."

He stated/demanded and Fay sighed while Arden and the Minions glared at him for daring to speak to their master like that, "True, but that was before anyone even knew they were here. Besides, they are items of the Overlord, and I am the Overlord, so they are useless to you."

Aragorn stated and Fay nodded, "He is correct, Florien, so I will allow him to take them as they serve no purpose to us."

She stated while getting increasingly annoyed that he was interfering and being disrespectful to a potential ally. Florien grit his teeth in anger before storming away with the other three while Aragorn raised his gauntlet again and Minions went forward and took up the items.

Arden gazed at Florien as he left while having a frown on his face, "I don't know, sire, I think Gimli might have a point about killing him. He reminds of a snake just pretending to be harmless until you start ignoring it and it eats you."

Arden stated and Aragorn nodded slightly, "I know Arden, but we can't just kill him because he is gives us a bad feeling."

Aragorn stated and they moved farther before hitting, so to speak, some spiked plants that the sight of which caused Fay to sigh, "This is Thornweed. We have been cutting it back as much as possible, but it still grows right back and some of our soldiers have been injured from it."

Aragorn smirked before he motioned for his Reds to handle it and they did… by hurling fireballs at it and watched the plants wither away while the surrounding landscape was unharmed. Aragorn kept his smirk as he walked forward while Fay had a shocked look on her face and was following him on autopilot while wondering why the hell they never thought of doing that.

A few minutes later, and a few more stops to destroy the weeds, they reached the Warp Tower and Aragorn had his Minions carry it while they walked back to the entrance to prepare to free Nordberg, "I look forward to possibly working beside you, Lady Fay. Hopefully after this mess with the Empire is over, there can be peace in these lands."

Aragorn stated as they walked while the Minions went on ahead to the entrance, "I do as well, Urial, though I suspect even after the Empire is finished, you will not be done fighting."

She replied and Aragorn was silent for a moment before nodding, "Yes, the man that betrayed me is still a great threat that could pose a danger to these lands as well. And I was never one to let people suffer when I am able to help them. So I can't just sit back and be comfortable while others are suffering."

Aragorn stated and Fay nodded as her respect for him went up again, "You're a good man, Urial. Should you achieve victory in Nordberg, know that you are welcome here at any time and we will help you in any way, but we will not commit soldiers unless they are volunteers."

She stated and Aragorn nodded and shook her hand before kissing the back of it, which caused her to blush, "Thank you, milady, I'll be back, when I can, to get that Mana Crystal from you."

He stated before crossing over into the cavern area to find a few of the Hunters armed and standing at attention. Before he could comment, he heard foots steps and wing flutters and turned to see some Elves and Fairies flying towards him before falling into line beside his Minions. Aragorn gazed at them for a moment before walking towards Nordberg and waving them forward, which they did as they followed their new commander.

Unknown to them, Florien was gazing at them with rage before a smirk made its way to his face, _"So there are more lands outside these ones. Excellent, once I get rid of this Overlord, then I can take his magical power and unite these lands before I then take those other lands. I just need to bide my time. Though, that damned Fay is getting on my nerves. Ah well, once I have the power I deserve, perhaps I'll turn her into my devoted slave."_

He thought while laughing inwardly.

 _10 minutes later: Warp Tower._

Aragorn was supervising the loading of the items while sending a few of his Minions back with them so he could keep his new Reds. While he had no doubt that the Elves were effective and well trained, his Reds were bred to be elites in long range combat.

He was about to issue orders when the Warp Stone glowed before Grog came through, "Feeling bored?"

Aragorn asked with a bit of a smile as Grog saluted him, **"A bit milord, but also because if these people are to live in harmony with non-human beings, then it is only right that they see more of the other races."**

He stated and Aragorn could feel the allies that weren't Minions looking at him in shock, not that either of them cared in the slightest. Aragorn smiled and nodded, "You're more than welcome to come along Grog."

Aragorn stated and Grog nodded before Lan'Gat came down and gave a salute to Aragorn, "They have the front area guarded by a ballista and they have archers along the walls. They also have a small battalion patrolling the area just outside the wall and I've seen at least another 2 inside the town."

He informed and Aragorn nodded and gazed at the town before remembering that there was a second path that was blocked, "Lan'Gat, there is a second path to the South that leads around their ballista defenses, correct?

Lan'Gat gave a nod, "Yes, but there are five contingents of soldiers between here and there through that path."

Aragorn nodded, "Ok, take up position on the top of the Tower and cover us when we get to the town." He stated and Lan'Gat nodded before moving to the tower and taking his position while Aragorn turned to his soldiers, "I want 10 of you Reds to remain here and after we have neutralized the ballista, take down this forward barricade and then come join up with us." He ordered and went to the southern barrier with his troops falling in behind him.

They reached the barricade and his Reds immediately absorbed the fire before he approached it and stood there a moment, "Arden, I'll be back in a moment."

Aragorn stated and Arden gave a nod before Aragorn jumped over the barricade and walked forward a few feet before he came face to face with a contingent of Empire soldiers. They took one look at him before taking formation and marching towards him. Aragorn calmly walked backward until he was almost flush with the barrier. The soldiers stood in front of him before the commander walked forward, "You! Magical filth, you are to surrender immediately!"

He stated and Aragorn felt his eyebrow twitch before he smirked and jumped over the landed on the other side while the soldiers moved towards the barrier before the barrier was blasted forward and crushed the soldiers and commander. Aragorn surveyed the damage as he let his spectral axe vanish and nodded towards Arden before walking forward with his troops following him around the bend.

They then came across a camp ground of Empire soldiers who all turned and saw them. A few blinks shared between the two sides before action was taken. Half of the forces dropped their gear and raised their hands above their head and ran for Nordberg. The other half took formation before panicking when they realized half their formation was gone.

They showed this panic by a few just charging Aragorn's group, a few just running around waving their arms around, and a few running for Nordberg. Aragorn's response to these actions, in order, was the Red class Minions attacked the charging ones, Grog and Arwen attacked the running around ones while the Gimli played a game of 'whack the Empire Soldier', and Aragorn Shadow Striked at the fleeing ones while Legolas fired his bow. Aragorn cut them down when they decided to fight instead of flee.

He walked down to the now half massacred regiment and directed his Reds to take up the small arsenal of pilums that were piled there while a few of the Browns began gathering the equipment and Legolas collected his arrows.

Aragorn then led them to the front of Nordberg before he used Shadow Strike to get to the ballista and withdrew his sword and cut down the soldiers manning it before he dodged an arrow shot at him and threw a pilum at a soldier and then watched as they were hit by arrows and spears from his soldiers before they caught up to him. A few Minions manned the Ballista and fired it on some approaching soldiers and Aragorn gazed at the gate with a frown as it was too thick to destroy the normal way. He then noticed railway tracks and guessed that there must be a mine or dig site and most would possibly have something that could help them get through the gate, "Grog, keep those walls clear. I'll leave the Reds with you while we go follow those rail tracks, there might be something we can use to get a way in."

Aragorn stated and Grog nodded before placing the Reds strategically, and getting the other Reds to remove the fire barrier between the tower and town, while Arwen and Aragorn followed the tracks with the Minions, Gimli, Arden, and Boromir followed while the others stayed to help keep the walls clear and ballista safe.

They didn't get far as Aragorn sensed something under some rubble along the way where a small bridge apparently once sat. He cleared the rubble and found a Red totem piece before he had some Minions take it to the tower and then followed the tracks farther. They came to a dig site and Aragorn had Arwen clear it out and search with the Minions while he went towards a western path.

He came back with word from his hunters that they extended a bridge from the other side of a cave to the Hunting Grounds giving them another route to travel, and found Arwen there directing some Minions to push a mine cart full of, what looked like, the concoction Aragorn had seen in the North towards Nordberg while others were carrying the gear and items to other carts and were pushing them slower than the explosive one.

Arwen came up and kissed him before they went back to the gate and had everyone get clear before Aragorn shoved the cart off a hill and it went shooting towards the gate and smashed into it before he fired a Wraith arrow and blew the gate inwards taking out more soldiers. The Minions and soldiers rushed in and combat sounded out around the area along with Gimli and Legolas shouting their kill counts.

Aragorn, Arwen, Arden, and Grog walked in calmly before Aragorn nodded towards them and Grog moved to aid the soldiers while Arwen started going after the archers and battle emplacements while Arden took Aragorn's side while he went up the left side of the hill to what looked like a temple with Boromir watching his back and Haldir checking the roofs and balconies.

When they arrived at said temple, they found a contingent of soldiers on their knees with hands above their head before they stated that they surrendered. Aragorn then looked over and the supposed temple was an eyesore of a statue of some balding fat man. Deciding to send a bit of a message to the other soldiers that they lost, Aragorn used his Wraith powers to actually push the statue and drop it off the edge, which caused it to land on and destroy a barricade that was in the way.

Aragorn approached the edge and listened as all sounds of combat stopped before the remaining soldier tossed down their weapons and knelt while the civilians stared at him in awe. Aragorn then caught sight of who he assumed was the leader was and leapt down to the Town Square before leaping up to the Town Hall while the Boromir, Haldir, and Arden moved back down. Aragorn stood before three figures; one was the same short fat man that had the statue that wore a toga, another was a taller thin man, that he sensed had magical powers, that wore a monocle and a toga, and last was a beautiful red head that wore a white dress, black semi-heeled shoes, black bracers on her arms, a black bodice, black choker, and an orange wrap around her waist that acted as a second skirt/dress. She seemed physically fit and had a bit of spirit from what he could tell from her gaze.

"How dare you attack this town that is under the Empire's protection." Stated the fat one with a sneer as the tall one gazed intently at Aragorn.

Aragorn removed his helmet and enjoyed the shocked look on their faces at seeing his eyes glow before he spoke, "Protection? Is that what you call having high taxes and butchering every magical being in existence in these lands just because they were born magical? It seems a bit hypocritical as the man standing next to you has magical powers."

Aragorn stated and all three widened their eyes, but for different reasons. The girl from shock that a servant of the Empire had magical abilities, the fat man because his brother had powers, and the tall one because Aragorn was able to sense his powers. The tall one then composed himself, "Borius, you're on your own since you failed to hold such a simple position." He stated while adjusting his monocle, "I am afraid I must bid you adieu, good sir."

He stated and Aragorn chuckled, "Go ahead and run, let your emperor know I'm coming for him and Hell's coming with me."

Aragorn stated before the man disappeared Aragorn gazed at the fat man, apparently named Borius, who was shaking slightly before he took a dagger and held the woman hostage, "Back away or I'll kill the woman. I am going to be let out and given a ship to get away."

Borius stated and Aragorn gazed at him, "I'm sorry, my friend, but you aren't leaving at all." Aragorn stated before he raised his hand thumb up then twisting his hand and made his thumb point down. The next second there was silence before Borius had an arrow in his forehead and dropped to the ground dead.

Aragorn turned and nodded to Lan'Gat who was readying his bow again just in case. Aragorn helped the woman up, "You alright?"

He asked and the woman nodded before looking him up and down with a mild blush on her face, "Yes, thank you, milord. My name is Kelda and had it not been for you, then I probably would have been married off to that fat tub of lard."

She stated and Aragorn nodded and turned and nodded to Arden who had just arrived and returned the nod and gave a loud whistle. Aragorn moved to the railing, ignoring the shocked look from Kelda that he wasn't hitting on her and that he had Elves and Fairies with him, and watched as the Minions and soldiers moved everyone to the Town square along with the soldiers who wanted to abandon the Empire, "People of Nordberg, I am Urial, the Overlord of Twilight."

He stated and immediately looks of shock, awe, and surprise spread throughout the gathered group along with whispers and chatter, "I am not here to conquer your town." He continued and got further looks and murmurs, "I am merely here to eliminate the Empire's presence as what they are doing is wrong. Being of magical origin or blood does not make you evil or dangerous. It is that kind of thinking that leads to wars and hatred that destroys families, countries, and worlds. I am merely ending that stupidity, but will not kill those who wish to leave such a life evidenced by the soldiers that had surrendered being spared."

He stated and noticed that they all were giving him their full attention, "You are free from the Empire's dominion and oppression; you are your own people again. I do wish to offer you a something though." He continued and noticed the joyous looks on their faces before they gave him their attention again, "Should you wish it, this town will become part of my domain and in doing so would fall under my protection and that of my forces. All I would ask is trade between your town and my fortress and that you treat magical beings as you would a normal human. However, this is only one of the options I present to you."

He stated and the people were in shock, he had just conquered the town and was willing to let them decide if they would become a part of his growing territory? What the hell kind of man was he? "You have another 2 options before you; you may simply sign an agreement with me to establish trade between our two areas or you may simply choose to have nothing to do with me or my growing army. The choice is yours, but be warned now; I will not have you be free just so you may torture and hunt magical beings as the Empire did. You choose what course you will take, my soldiers and I will leave shortly unless you have come to a decision, otherwise we will simply wait for your answer."

He stated and the people were divided at the moment. Some wanted to be on their own, others wanted a trade agreement, and others wanted to be put under his banner as he took the town with no civilian casualties and the only damage was the stupid statue of Borius and the town gate. Aragorn moved to step away before he stopped, "Also, to any and all soldiers of the Empire that surrendered; you are free to leave and go back to the Empire, stay here and simply protect the town and trade ways, or join me against the Empire. Any who choose to attack my soldiers will not get a second chance at my mercy. You have been warned."

He stated before leaving the railing and going to the back right area of the town while some Minions followed him and the others were just taking positions along the wall to secure the area until their lord left. Before Aragorn got far, quite a few of the soldiers came and knelt before him and Aragorn nodded. They saluted him before going and taking up some of the armaments and scratched/scraped off the paint of the Empire before taking positions around the town.

This of course got the villagers, other soldiers, and Kelda's attention. For her part, Kelda was shocked at what she just heard; this man that just conquered the town in less than an hour, moved a statue that weighed several hundred pounds like it was nothing, and lead a large army that could easily occupy this location, was just going to give it back to the people and let them decide! She was fascinated and confused at the same time and she decided to get to know him better.

Back with Aragorn, he moved around to a small pond that had a red totem on the other side of it. Aragorn jumped over and channeled his Dwarf Wraith before he hefted it onto his shoulder before leaping back across and the Minions immediately took it and started carrying it back to the tower while he also ordered them to take the mine carts and empty them onto the Warp Stone. Aragorn then walked around the back area to simply look around and found some fireworks stockpiled by a small warehouse. He examined them for a moment before having them take a crate, figuring the people wouldn't mind as the Empire probably took more and that perhaps they may be able to repurpose them for offensive capabilities.

Aragorn walked back to the main village to find the people all bowing and the soldiers all kneeling. Raising an eyebrow, Aragorn gazed at them all, "Is this your choice?" He asked and there was an echoed 'Yes milord' from the populace, "Then rise, I may rule here but I know nothing about Nordberg or the surrounding area. I need your elders and those in charge before the Empire took over. We will be discussing Nordberg and the area in general, to work out what I will need the town to help provide, and what the town itself needs. Tomorrow, I'll have my craftsmen here to look over the town and find anything they can do to help make this place more defendable and repair whatever damage was taken in my attack."

He stated and the people nodded while Aragorn supervised his soldiers loading the items for the keep and getting everything organized as he knew it was going to be a long week. He had to get this region stabilized and then prepare for the Empire's response. He had to suppress a smirk as he planned to give them a real welcome.

 **Done, one area conquered and two to go before Aragorn can return to Middle Earth and get his vengeance while helping his allies. Also, in case you haven't figured it out, this isn't going to be a long fic. Those hoping for a 20+ chapter story, I am sorry to say that you will be disappointed. I don't know how many chapters I will get out of it, but it will definitely not be more than 12 or less than 8. If anyone would like to do their own version of this then go ahead, but please let me know as I would be interested to see what you do with it and feel free to use the first chapter of this for yours if you wish, just let me know and I will send it to you.**

 **Also, as you probably noticed, the Dwarf wraith grants Aragorn strength and power. I figured that fit as an Elf gave agility, quickness, stealth, and long range attacks.**

 **Another shout out to METALHELLSPWN who has some interesting challenges up. I have an interest in one, but I have 190+ stories on my 'to write' list so I can't do it for now/the foreseeable future. Check them out and see if any are for you, an author you know, or if you have a suggestion on what you think may make another author want to do it.**

 **So here is the question for any/everyone to answer as you will,** _ **"In Yugioh, why does Dartz, a villain from the original Yugioh that was part of Atlantis and tried to call forth the Great Leviathan, have the same eyes that Jaden Yuki, main character of Yugioh GX, has when he uses the combined powers of Yubel and the Supreme King?"**_

 **Let me hear your thoughts and ideas, while I will try to get chapters out as soon as I can. Also, whoever can give the most believable answer, besides that the artists just dropped the ball (which is entirely believable but I like hearing the conspiracy theories), can give me a question to ask on here if they want so long as it will not offend anyone.**

 **Lastly, do y'all want a lemon in the future? I recently got some experience writing lemons and am willing to put one or more in if it is requested.**

 **Anyway, that's it. Later everyone.**


End file.
